Just Go With It Viva La Bam and Jackass
by Aliiiceh
Summary: A Viva La Bam/Jackass romance.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia looked up apprehensively at the windows of the castle come mansion that she was standing before. It was to be sure the largest house she had ever visited. Taking a deep breath she rang the bell and waited. She was both intrigued and slightly apprehensive to meet the owner of such an impressive property. It had only been a few days since she had applied for the job, and already she had been interviewed and was told she had been successful. Amelia was a freelance camera woman, and after a few low keys pieces for local news stations, she had decided to set her sights a little higher. She had applied online and attended an interview for a camera operator position on a new television series, which would be shown on a popular channel.

Following her successful interview with one of the executive producers, a heavily tattooed man in his mid thirties, she had been given an address and a shooting schedule and sent on her way. Amelia had found the whole process slightly odd and unofficial, but the contract had been sound, and she couldn't turn down the fee. The show required at least nine months filming, with the possibility of a second season depending on the ratings. The producer had been a little hazy on the details, simply describing the show as "reality TV" and that the filming would take place in and around the address he had given her. Amelia didn't even know who she would be filming, but she assumed it would be some minor celebrity. She had only recently moved from the UK to the States, and was finding it hard to adjust to the different lifestyle. The UK media industry was too small to provide many opportunities, and luckily Amelia had a cousin in Los Angeles who had offered her a spare room for as long as she needed. Unfortunately the show was set in Pennsylvania, so Amelia had been forced to check into a hotel until she could find somewhere more permanent.  
>After what seemed like a life time, Amelia heard someone approach the door. It swung open and she was greeted by a young man in his mid twenties holding out a bright green hand to her. "Bam Margera, it's nice to meet you. I take it you're Amelia Jones?" He had a thick Pennsylvania accent. Amelia tried to take in his appearance, ignoring the commotion of shouting and crashing in the background. Bam, if she had heard him correctly, was a little taller than Amelia. He had thick brown hair with an unruly curl to it, hidden underneath a hat. He had bright blue eyes and a wispy beard on his chin. Despite the fact that he was covered in luminous green paint and looked like he needed a good bath he was quite attractive and very polite.<br>"Hi Bam...is that right? Yes, I'm Amelia, nice to meet you too." She shook his green hand, and looked up at him questioningly. He grinned, "Welcome to hell." and before he had chance to explain, a figure came hurtling down the hallway carrying what looked suspiciously like a bucket of paint. The figure let out a wild war cry, and in the blink of an eye Amelia found herself covered in green paint. Horrified, she took a step back and wiped the paint from her eyes. She tried to cry out but words escaped her.  
>"Dico you idiot!" yelled Bam, but it sounded like he was suppressing a laugh. "This is our camera woman!"<br>"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" gasped the paint throwing figure. He was taller than Bam and lanky, with a missing front tooth and balding hair. "I thought she was Dunn!" Amelia looked from Bam, to Dico, and bit her lip, trying desperately not to cry. She felt so humiliated and she had only been there for a matter of seconds. Pull yourself together she thought. This was going to be interesting to say the least.  
>Before she could say anything, Bam had taken hold of her arm and was now pulling her through the doorway, apologising profusely. As she followed him down the long corridor she barely had time to take in her surroundings, all she could see was green. There was paint down the walls, over the floor, and over every individual she glanced at. She continued to let Bam lead her through the house, as he shook off questioning looks from his friends. He came to a stop at the top of a flight of stairs, and pushed open the first door on the landing. Amelia was relieved to see it was a bathroom.<br>"I am so sorry about that asshole!" exclaimed Bam as he led her into the room. She was still lost for words as he handed her a white towel. "We were kind of in the middle of a...game, and then the door went and everyone thought it was Dunn, but then I remembered that you were coming here today and well...things got a bit messy." He ushered her to sit down on the side of the bath. Amelia looked up at him and realised he too was now covered from head to toe in green paint. She felt a smile flicker across her lips; it was quite a funny situation.  
>"It's okay I guess, it was just a bit of a shock." She told him, attempting to wring the paint out of her hair. He laughed and threw her another towel.<br>"Well at least you know what you're letting yourself in for now, without me having to explain."  
>"Just as long as you give me a little more warning next time." She smiled. "So what is this show all about?"<br>Bam laughed again. "Have you ever watched that MTV show Jackass?"  
>"Sure." She replied, where those guys perform reckless stunts?" she could just about recall the show, having watched it a few years ago.<br>"Well that's start." He smiled, handing her a third towel. "Me and my friends were in that show, and this is sort of a spin off, but without Johnny Knoxville."  
>"Oh yeah, I think I remember you, you're a professional skater right?" she replied, giving up with her attempt to remove the paint any further.<br>"Yeah that's me. I bought this place last year and we figured it'd be fun to make another show, like fly on the wall, cause there's so much funny shit that happens, it'll make good viewing!"  
>"And I suppose that's where I come in?" she asked, looking around the bathroom. It was exquisite. The walls were tiled white and appeared sparkling clean. The bath was fitted into the far right corner and looked as if it was big enough to accommodate at least four people. There were plenty of switches and buttons, Amelia assumed it must function as a Jacuzzi as well as a bathtub.<br>"You got it." Bam grinned. "It's going to be great! You'll love the guys, they're all hilarious! Hang on a sec, I'll find you a change of clothes."  
>Bam disappeared for a minute, giving Amelia chance to get her head around what had just happened. The more she thought about it, the more she could remember the Jackass show, and the death defying stunts they performed. This could certainly be interesting, she thought, and wondered how the other crew members felt about working on something like this. She supposed they would probably be far more experienced and familiar with shows like this than she was.<br>"I'm afraid these clothes aren't great, all I could find was some of my stuff, but on the plus side they're not covered in paint." Bam was standing at the door with a pile of clothes on his arms.  
>"Oh that's really kind of you, thanks!" Amelia went to take the clothes from Bam, happy to be able to get out of her soaked jeans and t-shirt.<br>"I'll wait outside the door; give me a shout when you're changed."  
>Amelia pulled off her once white t-shirt, and was relieved to see the paint had not seeped through to her favourite white bra. She swapped the stained shirt for Bam's black t-shirt. It had an Adio skate logo across the chest and was several sizes too big for her, but she found the smell of it oddly comforting. Next up she tackled the jeans situation. Amelia sized up the pair of jeans Bam had provided her with, and decided she would look ridiculous as there was no way of holding them up. Her pants were fairly big today, but they were not quite big enough, nor was Bam's shirt long enough, for her to consider entering a room full of guys with nothing but them on.<br>"Erm, Bam?" she called through the door, "Have you got anything smaller than these jeans. She pulled open the door sheepishly, to reveal her bare legs and his t-shirt only just maintaining her modesty. She noticed embarrassedly that Bam's gaze was drawn to her legs, but he quickly looked up again, attempting to keep a straight face.  
>"The best I can offer is a pair of boxer shorts?"<br>"That would be great, if you don't mind." Amelia waited in the doorway as Bam went to retrieve the shorts, hoping he would have the sense to bring her a clean pair. As he returned with the shorts, she didn't realised he had followed her into the bathroom, and it wasn't until she had slipped them on that she saw he was standing behind her. He smiled softly at her, and she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her makeup had remained intact, but her once dark brown hair was now an ugly shade of green, cascading down her back. She scooped it into a ponytail and gave up with the idea of looking presentable on her first day.  
>Bam then led Amelia, boxer shorts and all, back down the stairs to meet the other guys. She was amazed to see the majority of the paint had been cleaned up, and the atmosphere seemed relatively calm compared to earlier. How long had they been up there for?<br>They came to a stop at the far end of the house, where a bar had been fitted with a cabinet full of exotic looking drinks bottles. At least six or seven guys, around the same age as Bam, splattered in green paint, were sitting round the bar, drinking an array of strange looking beverages. "Welcome to the Pirate Bar Amelia!" exclaimed Bam. "Let me introduce you to the guys! Guys, this is Amelia, the one and only camerawoman extraordinaire!"  
>"Erm, I'm sorry, did you say 'one and only'?" laughed Amelia, thinking she had misunderstood him.<br>"Of course, you're our one-woman camera team!" he grinned. "There's not enough room in the house for a full production crew, so we've got a sound guy, I'm the producer, and you're on cameras." He seemed extremely proud of himself.  
>Before Amelia had chance to comprehend the weight of what he had just said, she found herself being introduced to so many faces she didn't know how she would be able to remember them all. Amongst the faces included the illusive Ryan Dunn, who she had been mistaken for, and of course Dico, the culprit of her soaking.<br>"So let me get this straight," she began, after being introduced finally to the big and hair Rake Yohn. "It's just me and a sound guy, following you lot around every day for the next six months, recording all the crazy shit you get up to?"  
>"Wow, it sounds even better when you say it out loud!" grinned the short blonde Chris Raab.<br>It was only two in the afternoon but already Amelia was exhausted. She had arrived at Bam's castle straight after getting off the plane from LA. It was all she could do not to yawn as she listened to the guys rave about their plans for the show. Everything sounded extremely silly but potentially hilarious.  
>"So where in England are you from?" asked Dunn, as Amelia took a sip of coke Dico had begrudgingly poured her. He seemed to think that a strong alcoholic drink would go some way to making up for the paint incident. "Did I mention that I think British girls are hot?" Dunn winked.<br>"Dunn, leave the poor girl alone!" exclaimed Bam, "As if Dico's paint wasn't enough she doesn't want you hitting on her!"  
>Amelia laughed and ignored his last comment, replying "I'm from a little town in Derbyshire."<br>The guys all exchanged puzzled looks as they finished off their drinks. "Where are you staying in West Chester then?" Inquired Rake.  
>"Well I literally only just arrived this afternoon, so my next stop is to find a hotel for the next few nights until I find somewhere."<br>"That's perfect!" grinned Bam, "This place is practically a hotel anyway, and you'll be on location so no travel expenses!"  
>"What? You mean staying here?" gasped Amelia, shocked by his proposal.<br>Bam nodded excitedly, "You're welcome to stay for as long as you want, and I'll make sure you have a nice room. It's not every day we get such an attractive house guest!" he added, making Amelia blush.  
>So it was settled, Amelia was staying at Castle Bam for at least the next week, and as the guys helped to unload her rental car, she felt as if her life had suddenly ran away with her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia could not quite believe it. Here she was turning up for her first day of work, and already she had been welcomed into the group and given a place to stay. The situation was an odd one to say the least, but she decided not to dwell on it. She was finding life in another country very different to back home in the UK.  
>Amelia had been keen to discuss shooting schedules and locations, but it became very clear that this production would not run as smoothly as any of her past projects. In fact, she suspected it would be down to her to manage the whole thing, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought. The most information she had managed to squeeze out of Bam was that they had planned to start shooting a week today, Monday, and until then she should chill out with the others and get to know everyone. If she was being perfectly honest, it was a strange set up, but moving to America had been totally out of character for the previously shy and unconfident Amelia, so she decided to just go with it.<p>

As the guys helped themselves to a rewarding third round of drinks, Amelia chatted with them, finding out interesting things about each of them. She instantly warmed to Dico and Raab, who seemed so innocent yet mischievous, and Dunn and Rake were very friendly and charming. Bam had struck her as very intense, but she wasn't sure how much of an act he was putting on, she would have to get to know him better. She was a little wary of Novak, who spoke to her chest rather than her face, but on the whole she decided they were lovely guys, and she imagined it would be fun to work with them. She noticed that the previously loud and boisterous Bam seemed preoccupied. He was staring out of the window, not participating in the conversation. Amelia looked puzzled, and Dunn picked up on this, elbowing her gently.  
>"Bam's having problems with his girlfriend, every now and then he goes really quiet and serious, and then he's fine again. You'll learn to get used to him and his little mood swings."<br>Amelia wasn't sure why she was surprised to hear that Bam had a girlfriend, after all, he was a good looking guy. She was even more confused by her feelings towards this news. Why should she be bothered? She had only just met the guy. Amelia shook the strange thoughts from her mind, and finally accepted an alcoholic drink from Dico, now that she knew she wouldn't be driving anywhere.  
>Considering her odd attire, Amelia felt strangely relaxed around the guys, which she supposed was a good thing. Raab and Dunn had teased her a little, and she caught Novak perving at her legs on several occasions, noting that the panties would have been a really bad choice.<br>"So Bam Bam." Said Dunn affectionately, snapping Bam out of his thoughts, "What's the plan for tonight?"  
>Everyone around the bar turned to look at Bam. He was clearly the leader, Amelia mused. Bam scratched his beard, glancing at his friends. "Party?" he said, with a gleam in his eyes.<br>"PARTY!" chanted the room. Novak started off the celebrations by smashing an empty vodka bottle round Raab's head. To Amelia's horror and amusement Raab remained fully conscious and unscathed.  
>"Raab's a full time stoner. He's smoked so much grass that he doesn't actually feel pain anymore." Explained Novak, after seeing the look of amazement on Amelia's face. "It's one of our party tricks."<br>Raab grinned gormlessly.

The drinking continued throughout the afternoon, as more and more people piled into Castle Bam. Novak was desperately trying to get laid, walking around in a pair of y-fronts and nothing else. "Hey ladies." He would purr. "Have you ever wondered what it's like to be with a real man?" Needless to say, every girl he tried it on would walk off in disgust.  
>Amelia had never been a big drinker. The odd house party in her teenage years had put her off, as she always seemed to end up with her head over the toilet bowl. Staying sober tonight would not be an option. The guys were treating it as her initiation ceremony, literally pouring drinks down her neck.<br>Bam had disappeared to somewhere in the house with a skinny black haired girl Amelia supposed must be his girlfriend. Had it not been for the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed, Amelia would have felt completely out of her depth, but she was thoroughly enjoying herself, and Raab and Dico had offered up their services as her personal escorts for the evening, showing her around the castle and plying her with vodka cocktails.  
>"I was a bartender in another life." Explained Dico seriously, mixing a sickly looking pink concoction into a beer mug. Amelia and Raab took a sip, immediately spitting the thick liquid back out.<br>"Dico you ass, that tastes like washing up liquid!" yelled Raab, wiping his tongue with his hand in an attempt to remove the foul taste.  
>"Well at least that clears up what was in this unlabeled bottle." Smirked Dico, tossing away a near-empty bottle of soap. Amelia laughed, and let out a drunken hiccough. Raab patted her on the back.<br>"There now Amelia, it's only seven, we have at least another twelve hours of partying ahead of us!" Amelia groaned, she was ready for bed.  
>As it turned out, Amelia was out for the count by nine. She wasn't used to drinking so much, and had passed out on a sofa in Bam's living room. She was discovered three hours later, and she woke briefly to find herself being carried up the stairs by Bam. Her head was pounding and she felt horribly nauseous. She managed to communicate to Bam that she needed to be sick, and he returned her to the bathroom from earlier. Amelia collapsed to the toilet bowel, and felt the bile rise up her throat. She was too ill to be aware of the fact that Bam was still in the bathroom, watching her. Had she been sober she would have been mortified by the way her first day had turned out. She had flirted with the people she was going to be filming, drank herself into oblivion, and developed a crush on Bam. This was not that way she had envisioned it going.<br>Amelia was relieved to discover that she wasn't the only to get caught out by the effects of alcohol. Dico and Raab hadn't lasted much longer, Bam told her. "I walked into the kitchen to find them slumped against the fridge in each other's arms."  
>As the second wave of sickness took over her, Amelia became aware of a warm hand on her back. Bam had crouched down next to her, and produced a glass of water. She took a sip to rinse her mouth, but was caught out by the contents of her stomach.<br>"Oh god Bam, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a right twat." She began sobbing, as he offered her some tissue to clean herself up. Throwing up had sobered her up enough to hold an intelligible conversation.  
>"Don't be silly Amelia, this is nothing." He joked. "Just wait till you see Novak tomorrow morning. I guarantee you'll feel like a teetotal in comparison."<br>Amelia smiled weakly. Once she was sure her stomach was stable she made to stand up, but Bam's hand on her back remained. She felt glad of his comfort, but she really needed to get to bed. Reading her thoughts, Bam removed his hand and helped Amelia to her feet. She rinsed her mouth out once again in the sink, and Bam passed her a toothbrush. She was in no state to care who it belonged to.  
>"You're one of a kind Amelia Jones." Laughed Bam, as she freshened up. She allowed him to guide her out of the bedroom and along the corridor to a big wooden door.<br>"You can sleep in my room tonight." Bam said, "With the excitement of the party we didn't get chance to set you up in your own room."  
>Amelia felt her cheeks flush as they entered his room. She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt really shy around him. The room was huge, despite the black walls and matching furniture. In the far corner was a miniature skate ramp, and in the centre was a massive four poster bed, with silk purple sheets. It smelt musty but warm, like the t-shirt she was still wearing. She noticed embarrassedly, that the t-shirt was now damp with tears and sick. Without thinking about the present company she quickly pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. It wasn't until she turned around that she remembered Bam was in the room. Her arms instinctively crossed over her chest. If Bam was a little flustered by this he didn't let it show.<br>"I promise I won't perve on you." He said solemnly, crossing his heart. Amelia sniffled a little and smiled, letting her arms drop to her side.  
>His room, including the bed, was a mess to say the least. There were skateboards, clothes and magazine strewn all over the place. Bam realised there was no room on the bed to sleep, and so with a flourish of the duvet cover, the contents of the bed fell to the floor in a heap.<br>"Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping here?" said Amelia, looking at Bam worriedly. "Where will you sleep?"  
>"Haha, don't you worry about me, get some sleep you little alchie." He teased.<br>Amelia approached the bed hesitantly. Bam watched, amused. "It won't bite!"  
>As if to prove this to her, Bam walked over and plonked himself down on the bed, holding out his hand for Amelia to join him. She allowed him to pull her on to the bed, feeling the dizziness creep back.<br>"Oh dear, I think I need to lie down." She groaned.  
>Bam shuffled across to the other side of the bed, and stretched out with his hands behind his head. Amelia curled up with her head turned away from him. She was increasingly aware of the fact that they appeared to be sharing a bed. She was even more aware that she quite liked this, but quickly told herself it was the drink talking. Amelia's queasiness began to subside, and she started to drift into a soothing sleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, at least Amelia assumed it was morning; Amelia's head was still pounding. She was vaguely aware that she was now under the bed covers and something heavy was pressing down against her bladder, making her painfully desperate for the toilet. She forced open a heavy eyelid and the first thing she saw was a mess of brown curly hair near her face. She blinked twice before putting two and two together and realising that Bam was in bed with her. The weight on her abdomen belonged to Bam's arm, which was draped over her on the cover. Despite her hangover she felt giddy by this discovery. Trying carefully not to wake the sleeping Bam, Amelia rolled over, away from his arm, and sat up silently. Her mouth was dry and her limbs felt numb, but she managed to stand up and stagger to the bedroom door. She became aware that she was still wearing her bra, Bam's boxer shorts, and nothing else. Luckily it wasn't difficult to find a t-shirt in Bam's clutter of a room. She slipped on a white shirt, which smelt distinctly of Bam.  
>Before daring to open the door, she stood very still, listening out for any signs of life from the rest of the house. It seemed quiet, so she pulled open the door as gently as possible, and padded her way down the hallway to the bathroom. The door was wide open, and the room was unoccupied. After relieving herself, Amelia splashed her face with cold water, and risked a look in the mirror.<br>Her makeup had run all the way down her pale cheeks, and her hair was wild. Without warning, she felt the sickness of last night return, and she vomited into the toilet bowl once more. Deciding she was not quite ready to face the day, she headed back to Bam's room sheepishly, thankful that no one else appeared to have risen.  
>Back in bed, Bam had stretched out, and was taking up most of the bed. Feeling too ill to care, Amelia pulled back the covers and clambered in. She just managed to squeeze in next to the sleeping man, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Amelia herself struggled to get back to sleep. The sickness had subsided, but now she felt horribly embarrassed about the events of last night. It had been so unprofessional of her to get involved with the guys, and now they would have lost all respect for her. As she wondered if there was any way of her getting out of this situation, she felt Bam move next to her. "Ughhhhhhhhh!" he moaned. It seemed he too was feeling the worse for wear after last night's antics. Amelia remained silent, not sure of what would happen next.<br>Bam rolled over so that he was lying face to face with Amelia. His eyes were now open, and if he was surprised to find her in his bed, he didn't let it show. "Good morning piss head." He grinned, groggily.  
>"Morning Bam." She replied shyly, not daring to move. They lay next to each other, not saying anything for several minutes. Amelia stared into his eyes, trying to decipher what he was thinking. His bright blue eyes now fully open, were soft and sparkled as his lips formed a sexy smile. Amelia felt the corners of her own lips twitch upwards. God, he was beautiful. Something deep inside of Amelia gave her the overpowering urge to kiss him, but she resisted. She knew it was stupid, she was probably still drunk. Instead she rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up. Bam followed suit and jumped out of bed with surprising agility for someone with a hangover. Amelia watched as he left the room, and felt a strange emptiness.<p>

Bam returned a little later with one of Amelia's suitcases. She was now sitting up in bed, nursing a headache and nausea. He laughed at the expression of distress on her face. "You brought in on yourself you know." He teased.  
>"Yeah yeah." Amelia stuck out her tongue, surprisingly upbeat by his return.<br>"I thought you might like some supplies." He said, setting the case down by the bed.  
>"Oh thanks Bam, you're a lifesaver!" she exclaimed. She was desperate for a shower and a change of clothes, conscious that she smelt of stale booze, sweat and vomit.<br>"Help yourself to the shower; no one else is up yet. Ape's making breakfast, so you've got half an hour."  
>Before she could ask who 'Ape' was, Bam was gone. With a new lease of energy, Amelia opened her suitcase to retrieve her essentials, and made her way back to the bathroom. Half an hour later she was showered and feeling fresh. She had pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long white t-shirt. She had found a hairdryer and had given her long hair a quick blast so that it looked shiny and voluminous. After a quick lashing of mascara and eyeliner, and a stroke of pale pink lip gloss, she was ready for the day ahead.<br>She slipped on a pair of flat beige shoes, and headed down stairs. She was shocked to see that the house looked pristine. There was not a single sign that there had been a party last night, and the smell of bacon filled the air. Amelia followed her nose to the kitchen, where Bam, Raab, Dico, Rake, Novak and Dunn were sat around a large table, joined by a large middle aged man. Next to the cooker stood a blonde haired woman, wearing an apron and serving fried eggs on to plates.  
>"Hiya sweetie, you must be Amelia." Smiled the woman approaching her.<br>"Amelia, this is my mom April." Bam introduced the two women. "And this is my dad Phil."  
>Amelia smiled at Phil, and found herself pulled into a motherly hug by April. "I thought you might be feeling a little home sick, so I prepared a good English breakfast for you." April said gently.<br>Amelia's stomach rumbled in appreciation. She took a seat at the table between Raab and Dico and April set down a huge plate of bacon, sausages, fried eggs, baked beans, and a slice of toast. She was ravenous, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, managed to polish off the entire plate. "Man I love a girl who can eat!" laughed Dunn, as Amelia finished off her last sausage. She smiled, she had never been a diet fanatic, and enjoyed being able to eat what she wanted, whilst maintaining an active healthy lifestyle. Bam paid little attention to Amelia over breakfast, instead he was jerking around with Dunn and Novak. April poured her a large mug of strong black coffee. Amelia could feel the hangover wash away as she took a sip of the bitter drink. No wonder the guys seemed energetic and bubbly, this coffee was good!  
>"Thank for cleaning up Ape." Said Bam, giving his mom a hug and kiss.<br>"This is the last time Bam." She sighed, batting him away with a dish cloth.

After breakfast was finished, Dico and Raab helped Amelia to move in to her new room. She was surprised to see that it was only a little smaller than Bam's, and also had a big four poster bed.  
>"Jeez he must really like you; this is like the second best room in the castle!" Raab told her, before engaging in a tug of war with Dico, as they attempted to make her bed. Amelia blushed a little, but she quickly decided to intervene before something got broken. She took the bedding away from the guys and made the bed in a matter of minutes, despite the interfering from Raab and Dico, who found it amusing to put pillowcases on their heads and slap each other round the face.<br>"Has anyone ever told you two that you are actually retarded?" she laughed fondly.  
>"Every day." They beamed, proudly.<br>Once Amelia had made her room feel more homely, she went back downstairs to see what everyone was up to. Bam and Dunn had gone out, and Novak and Rake were playing computer games. Amelia felt at a bit of a loss, as Bam had left without a word to her. This morning he had seemed much more boisterous and over the top than the night before, and she couldn't help but feel like he was putting on an act in front of his friends. Once Raab and Dico were sufficiently occupied out in the garden, teasing Bam's uncle Vito, Amelia decided to familiarise herself with the equipment she would be using for the foreseeable future. She turned on the relatively small camera, which she would use for handheld filming, and made her way around the house testing the different settings. Until now she hadn't realised just how big the castle was, as she explored the different rooms and corridors.  
>After lunch the sky turned dark grey and the heavens opened. The rain brought Bam and Dunn back home, and the inhabitants of the house gathered into the living room, watching, to April's horror, as Bam practised his skating indoors. He attempted to grind across the 24" LCD TV, which resulted in a huge crack appearing on the screen. The guys cheered and April stormed off into the kitchen. Amelia had come to learn that Bam's parents and uncle had moved in to Castle Bam to take part in the new show. In reality they had their own places not far away, but for added comedy Bam had persuaded them to join in. Dunn, Dico, Raab, Novak and Rake also lived in Castle Bam, but on a permanent basis.<br>Once Bam had successfully landed his trick, he let his board roll to the other side of the room, and slumped down on a big arm chair. "I'm bored." He complained, running a hand through his curly hair. Amelia couldn't imagine how someone could get bored living in such a big place, Bam had everything he could possibly need. There was a garage full of expensive cars and quad bikes, a pool table and indoor skate ramps, a swimming pool and a home cinema. From the look on the guys' faces, she had a feeling something was going to happen, but she wasn't quite sure what.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia soon found out what was in store for the rest of the day.  
>"Raab and Dunn, take Vito to play golf or something. We're gonna go to his house and he can't be there." Said Bam. They saluted Bam in a military fashion and jumped up to fetch Bam's uncle. "Dico, go get some tools and meet me in the Hummer." Amelia looked at Bam questioningly. He spotted her and grinned. "Filming starts early. Your choice, come and get dirty with us, or babysit Vito for the day."<br>Amelia weighed up her options. Although she wasn't overly keen on Bam's loud and obnoxious uncle, she would rather spend the day with Raab and Dunn than outside and getting dirty in the present weather conditions. Also, she didn't particularly want to be around Bam at the moment, as she couldn't quite work him out. She glanced at Bam as she got up to follow Dunn. He was laughing with Novak.  
>Amelia jumped into Dunn's truck next to him in the passenger seat. Raab was sat behind them laughing manically. "Anyone want to tell me what he's got planned?" Amelia asked, turning round to look at the unstable Raab.<br>"Let's just say it involves a lot of digging" grinned Dunn, pulling off down the drive. Amelia had grabbed a camera with a portable mic before leaving, so she turned it on and began filming.  
>"Wait, aren't we forgetting something!" cried Amelia as the truck picked up speed.<br>"Shit we forgot Vito!" exclaimed Dunn, slamming on the brakes.

Several hours later Dunn got the phone call from Bam, giving them the all clear to take Vito back to his house. They did so, and on the way back to Castle Bam, Dunn explained what the others had been up to.  
>"They dug a secret tunnel from Vito's back yard, into his living room. They're gonna scare the shit out of him later."<br>Amelia laughed as she imagined Vito's reaction. She had enjoyed the afternoon, bonding with Dunn and Raab as they wound up Bam's uncle at one of the local bars. Plus she had got some good montage shots to fit in with whatever night-vision footage Bam had filmed from inside the tunnel. Dunn and Raab had told Amelia about their friendship with Bam, and Bam's current relationship. He had been with his girlfriend on and off for three years, but recently they were continually arguing and she had cheated on him a few months ago. Amelia couldn't understand how Bam could stay in a relationship like that, but the less involved she got, the better. Dunn had also tried to help explain Bam's changes in personality.  
>"If the cameras are on him, he's a dick. Most of the time if the cameras aren't on him, he's a dick. If you're with him one to one, he's the best friend you could ever ask for. If shit's gone down with his misses, he goes all quiet and weird. You'll figure him out soon enough."<br>Amelia tried to get her head around Dunn's summary. She could see where he was coming from when he talked about being with Bam in a one to one situation, but she wasn't sure that she would ever be with him in those circumstances again. In the end she knew she wouldn't have much choice but to just put up with him, so she sat back in the car and tried to take her mind off Bam. Dunn dropped Amelia back off at the castle, before going to join Bam and the others at a bar in town. They were planning to surprise Vito in the early hours of the morning. Following the last night's antics Amelia decided an early night was on the cards. After a quick bite to eat with April and Phil, she retired to her room. Her head had barely touched the pillow before she was fast asleep.

Amelia wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for, but it didn't seem like long enough, when she was rudely awoken from a dream about Bam, by a bag of flour to the face. "What the actual fuck!" she spluttered, jumping out of bed. She wiped the flour from her eyes to see Dunn and Bam, camera in hand, standing over her bed with an empty bag of flour.  
>"Antiquing." Dunn explained, in a word.<br>"Rise and shine!" yelled Bam, turning on his heel to leave the room.  
>Amelia pulled on her dressing gown and quickly followed Dunn downstairs. She glanced at a clock as she passed; horrified to see that it was four in the morning. Didn't anyone sleep around here? Everyone apart from April and Phil was gathered in the kitchen, and other than Bam and Dunn, they were also covered in flour and looking annoyed. There were half a dozen large tins of paint, much like the one that had been emptied on her to other day by Dico, and paint trays and rollers. Amelia didn't like the look of it.<br>"We're gonna paint Phil blue!" announced Bam, starting to hand out the paint brushes. Amelia followed the guys upstairs with a camera, as they silently crept into Phil and April's room. She was amazed that Bam's parents were not woken up by the guys giggling and hissing at one another as they started painting the walls, bed and floor blue.  
>It took an hour or two, and Amelia had given up standing, and was now sat down on the floor with the camera, yawning every now and then, trying hard not to fall asleep. Eventually everything but April and Phil was blue, but that didn't last for long. Bam woke his dad up by brushing blue paint all over him. April screamed and swore at everyone, while Phil found it absolutely hilarious. Amelia followed them down into the kitchen, apologising to April on behalf of everyone else.<br>"Oh no sweetie, I know it's nothing to do with you. You just have to put up with filming whatever stupid things they decide to do." April reassured her, putting on the kettle.  
>Once Phil was sufficiently blue, and Amelia had got plenty of good footage, she went to find Bam. That in itself was like searching for a needle in a haystack, considering the size of the castle. Ideally she would have jumped straight into the shower, but she couldn't guarantee that there would be no more flour or paint that morning, and she didn't want to miss the chance to film anything, so she decided she had better check in.<br>The sun had now risen and the morning was warm and bright. As it turned out, Bam was outside by the swimming pool, laughing really hard about something with Novak. The two of them always seemed to be sharing a private joke, and Novak was really beginning to creep her out. As Amelia approached, Novak winked at her and swaggered off, leaving the two of them alone.  
>"Hey Bam, I just wondered if you had anything else planned for this morning before I go for a shower."<br>Bam scratched his beard, getting blue paint in it. Amelia put her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Something funny, Jones?" Asked Bam, arching his eyebrow. Amelia took a step closer to him.  
>"You've got a bit of blue in your beard." She laughed, pointing to the spot in question. She really didn't expect what came next. Bam brandished a paintbrush from behind his back and painted a long blue stripe down Amelia's face down to her chest. She screamed in shock. She had abandoned her dressing gown earlier, and was dressed in a spaghetti strap top and baggy pyjama bottoms with bare feet. The paint trickled down her top, making her shiver.<br>"I didn't want you to feel left out." He grinned, admiring his handy work. Amelia spotted a discarded brush on the floor by his feet. This was too good an opportunity to pass up. As quickly as she could, Amelia grabbed the paintbrush, which was still dripping with blue, and painted a big blue splodge on Bam's face. He was taken by surprise but found it hilarious, and doubled over with laughter. His eyes had softened from earlier, and she found him instantly more likeable. Bam's laughter was infectious, and it was a matter of seconds before Amelia was also laughing. She had to grab Bam's arm to steady herself, not wanting to fall in the pool. Bam pulled her towards him and affectionately wiped the paint from her nose. She did the same back to him, and their eyes locked upon one another. His eyes were incredibly blue, she thought, brighter than the paint in fact.  
>The next few seconds seemed to pass by in slow motion. Amelia could feel herself being drawn closer and closer to him, as if they were magnetically attracted. All sense and reasoning had drifted away, as she allowed him to pull her into him. She was conscious of one of his hands on her waist, and another tangled in her hair. Amelia knew what was going to happen next, and at the same time knew that it couldn't. Unable to resist his smell and warmth she closed her eyes and felt his lips press against hers. They passionately kissed for what seemed like minutes but was in reality it was only seconds, before Amelia pulled away, coming back to her senses. Bam had a girlfriend, and was technically her boss.<br>"I'm so sorry..." she spluttered, glancing up at him before hurrying back into the house. To her horror, Dunn was standing in the doorway with a camera, facing them. His expression was unreadable. Amelia continued into the house and upstairs into the bathroom.

As the hot water cascaded over her body, Amelia tried desperately to forget what had just happened, but the harder she tried, the more she could remember the taste of Bam on her lips. And what about Dunn and the camera? She had no idea if he'd even seen them. It could have just been a coincidence. Her stomach was performing back flips at the thought. But then why should she feel bad? She had not really done anything wrong. It had been Bam who had kissed her first; Bam was the one with the girlfriend. If Dunn had been filming them, then he had nothing on Amelia. Bam was the one who should be worried.  
>Rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair, Amelia resolved to avoid Bam and Dunn for as long as possible. She reluctantly stepped out of the shower, wondering how she had managed to mess things up so badly in only a few days.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

When Amelia finally plucked up the courage to show her face downstairs, she was relieved to find that Bam and Dun had gone out, and the others seemed completely unaware of what had happened. Someone had called in the decorators to fix Phil and April's room, so once Phil had managed to wash all the paint off, they had gone out for the day. She took a seat between Dico and Raab on the sofa and watched them play video games for what seemed like hours.

Amelia must have dozed off, because all of a sudden she was woken by a door slamming somewhere in the castle. Raab and Dico were still playing games. Bam entered the room, followed by the skinny black haired girl Amelia had seen the other night. Amelia tried not to feel anything, but it was difficult. Especially when Bam pulled the girl onto his lap and they started kissing. If Amelia walked out, it would show that she was bothered, so instead she continued to watch Raab and Dico, not taking her eyes off the screen. Whenever she glanced over, the couple appeared loved up. Quite the contrast of what Dunn had told her of their relationship the day before. She wondered if the girl knew that Bam had spent the night with her. Although nothing had happened, she couldn't imagine his girlfriend would be too happy about it.  
>Several minutes later Dunn walked in, looked around the room, and then left. Amelia was puzzled, and waited a good fifteen minutes until her exit couldn't be attributed to Bam and his girlfriend. "I'm going for a walk." She told Dico, before pulling herself off the sofa and heading to the door. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it, but it felt like Bam's eyes were watching her as she left.<br>Amelia grabbed her jacket from a coat hook, and made her way to the back door. She looked out over the distance of the castle grounds, and spotted a figure on the horizon. She picked up her pace and headed in the direction of the figure. As she got closer she recognised Dunn. He was throwing rocks into a stream on the boundary of the grounds. His hood was pulled up and his jeans were dirty from the muddy grass.  
>"Oh hey Amelia." He smiled warmly as he saw her approach.<br>"What's up Dunn?" She returned the smile warily, remembering the camera that morning.  
>"I just felt like a walk, it gets a bit claustrophobic in there." He explained, but it seemed like he was making an excuse.<br>"I know what you mean." She replied truthfully, picking up a rock and copying Ryan.  
>"So, how are you finding life in Castle Bam?" he asked, throwing a stone so hard it ricocheted off a tree and nearly him in the face.<br>"In a word?" she grinned. He nodded.  
>"Hectic." She summarised.<br>"That it is." He smiled, turning away from the stream and looking back at the castle.  
>"So what have you been up to today?" she asked him, wondering if he'd mention the kiss.<br>"I took Bam to a bar, and then we picked up Jenn." He said, lighting up a cigarette.  
>Amelia tried not to show emotion when he mentioned Bam's girlfriend, but it didn't work. Dunn eyed her suspiciously.<br>"Do you like Bam?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.  
>"I've only just met him." She laughed. "But I like you all." She was trying to deflect the real question.<br>"I saw the two of you this morning." Dunn revealed casually. Amelia felt her heart skip a beat.  
>"Oh." Was all she could say.<br>"Don't worry, I'm not one to judge, and Bam's an attractive guy." Dunn chuckled. She blushed, and fiddled with her earring. "I'm not going to say anything." He continued.  
>Amelia felt a little relief wash over her. "Thank you Dunn, it was...a mistake."<br>Dunn nodded slowly, patting her on the shoulder. "To tell you the truth, that's the reason I'm out here. Bam is such an asshole."  
>Amelia cocked her head in confusion.<br>"I couldn't just sit in there and watch Bam eating Jenn's face. She's a skank and he knows it. Kissing you was the best thing he ever did and the rate he's going he'll mess it all up."  
>Amelia was even more confused. "What are you trying to say Dunn? I don't want things to be weird between Bam and I, I just want us to get on." She confessed. "Did he say anything to you this morning?"<br>Dunn appeared to be weighing up how to answer this, when he was suddenly interrupted.  
>"Hey shitbirds." It was Bam.<br>"Hey dickhead." Dunn greeted him, slapping him on the back.  
>"Vito's round. He is so pissed about last night, it's hilarious!"<br>"Aw man, it was classic!"  
>"I've got some more crazy shit planned for Vito in the show."<br>Amelia remained silent, as Bam and Dunn fell about in hysterics, discussing what fate had in store for Vito. Once their amusement had subsided to a mere chortle, Bam seemed to become aware that Amelia was still present. His eyes watched her intently.  
>"Oh boy this is awkward." Teased Dunn. "I'm off." And with that he was on his way back towards the castle, leaving Bam and Amelia looking at one another uncomfortably.<br>"About this morning." Bam began, gazing at her through his piercing blue eyes.  
>"I'm so sorry Bam, it shouldn't have happened. I don't know what I was thinking." She stammered, shaking ever so slightly.<br>"So you're saying it was a mistake?"  
>"Yes, don't you think so?"<br>Bam continued to look at her sadly, and shrugged his shoulders. The sadness didn't suit him. She was so used to seeing him with a cheeky grin on his face.  
>"But you have a girlfriend!" she exclaimed, tucking her hands into the pockets of her jeans.<br>He muttered something unintelligible under his breath, kicking the grass like a spoilt child.  
>"Bam?"<br>"I really like you Amelia."  
>"You don't even know me!"<br>"I want to get to know you!"  
>Amelia didn't know what to say. She stared at the ground, unable to comprehend the situation she was finding herself in. She wanted to tell him to stop being an ass, and to stop messing her around, but she struggled to find the words.<br>"Bam, regardless of whatever you have in mind; I'm your camerawoman for crying out loud. I have a job to do."  
>By now she was becoming worked up. As she made to push her hair from her face, Bam grabbed her wrists. "Amelia..."<br>But she never found out what he was about to say as they were disturbed by the sound of a vehicle approaching.  
>"What's going down?" asked a voice.<br>Bam let go of her wrists and Amelia let her arms drop to her side. It was Novak, in a golf buggy.  
>"Novak you dick, where did you get that?" Bam yelled, his voice returning to normal.<br>"Found it." Novak grinned, jumping out of the buggy. "We need to get a couple so we can race them!"  
>"That's a sick idea! Get on it!" Bam shouted, punching Novak in the stomach. "Come on, let's get back to the castle. Amelia, jump on!"<br>Amelia shook her head sadly. "I'll walk."  
>And without a second glance, Bam and Novak sped off into the distance, in Novak's stupid little golf buggy.<p>

By the time Amelia had arrived back at the castle, everyone was gathering in the living room. Amelia was in no mood to be sociable, having spent the walk back to the castle cursing Bam for being such an idiot. She wanted to spend time with him, because when he was himself he was a nice guy, but as soon as his friends appeared he turned on the act and was a complete dick. She could see why his attitude would make good television, but she was sure it would drive her insane before they were halfway through the show, particularly if he was really going to try and screw with her head.  
>Amelia knew it was futile to try and creep upstairs unnoticed, so she poked her head round the door to say hi to the guys. It turned out they were ordering pizza, or rather attempting to order pizza. It seemed like a military style operation, as April tried to get everyone's order. Vito wasn't making things any easy by shouting in gibberish at the top of his voice.<br>Bam was right in the middle of the commotion, jumping around and punching people. Amelia sighed. She was in for another night in the castle of madness.


	6. Chapter 6

Early the next morning Dunn and Raab burst into Amelia's room. She was thankful for having woken up of her own accord half an hour earlier, and had pulled on a pair of sweats and hoody ready for whatever they planned to throw at her. They looked slightly perturbed that they had not been given the pleasure of waking her up themselves.  
>"Grab your camera, we're waking up Dico!" ordered Dunn, looking surprisingly chirpy at such an early hour.<br>Amelia followed them cautiously into Dico's room. Dico was sleeping soundly. Bam was holding a vacuum cleaner over Dico's face, visibly trying not to cry with laughter. Amelia turned on the night vision mode on her camera, as she filmed Dunn pouring drawing pins into each of Dico's shoes. He returned them silently, and gave Bam the thumbs up. When he was sure she was filming him, Bam switched on the vacuum, and began sucking Dico's face. He woke up instantly, looking wild and manic.  
>"Dico get up!" Put your shoes on!" yelled Bam. Dico did as he was told, still half asleep, and rammed his foot into a shoe. Right on cue he screamed out in pain, and then proceeded to groan, realising that he had been pranked.<p>

"A golf course?" Amelia repeated incredulously, looking from Bam to Glomb.  
>Bam nodded with a smirk. An hour after Dico's rude awakening; Bam had called everyone outside, to announce the plan for the day. He had introduced Amelia to his friend Tim Glomb, a carpenter and skate park builder. With the help of Glomb, they were going to build a miniature golf course in the back garden, in order for Bam to win a bet with Vito.<br>Amelia, still dressed in sweats and a hoody, decided to hang back with Glomb as the others ran off ahead.  
>"So how long is this gonna take?" she asked him.<br>He proceeded to explain the plan, and showed her a draft of where each hole would go. The designs for each section of the course looked intricate and time consuming, but Glomb explained that he had reinforcements. Amelia walked with Glomb into the backyard, and was amazed by the amount of materials he had loaded into his white truck.  
>"What Bam wants, Bam usually gets." He laughed, looking at the expression on her face.<br>"And what happens when he doesn't get it?" she asked, her mind wandering back to the previous day.  
>Glomb just chuckled, and started pulling off sheets of plywood.<br>Once she had set the camera up on time lapse, Amelia absent-mindedly picked up the plans for one of the holes and started measuring out some wood with an abandoned tape measure. Glomb looked over at her questioningly.  
>"My dad's a carpenter." She grinned. "I used to help him out as a teenager."<br>"That's great!" he exclaimed, and started to show her what parts needed doing. She was glad to be kept busy and away from Bam. As they worked, Glomb reminisced about the different projects he had worked on with Bam. She found it really interesting to listen to Glomb talk with such enthusiasm, and they worked their way through the holes in good time. Despite this, her mind kept returning to Bam and their kiss the day before. She just couldn't shake it. No matter how much of an idiot he behaved like, she still felt an attraction towards him.  
>Later in the morning, Bam and Dunn stopped by to see how far Glomb had gotten, and were surprised to see Amelia getting stuck in. Dunn wolf whistled at the sight of Amelia getting her hands dirty. She turned around brandishing a scary looking nail gun, and he backed off, jokingly. Bam looked as if he wanted to say something to Amelia, but not in front of Dunn and Glomb. He waited until they were preoccupied discussing the plans, before beckoning for Amelia to join him a few metres away.<br>"How's it going?" he grinned.  
>"Great thanks." She replied, brushing her hair from her eyes.<br>"You look hot when you sweat." He teased.  
>Amelia managed not to blush. She was too annoyed with him. "Did you want something?"<br>"I err...just wanted to check you were ok."  
>"I'm fine thanks Bam." She smiled, and turned back to her work.<br>Bam stared at Amelia's back for a minute, before grabbing Dunn and returning to the course.

In the early afternoon, when there were only a few holes left to complete, Raab ran over in hysterics. He had been mapping out the golf course with a bag of flour, but was fed up of Dunn and Bam teasing him from up in the cherry picker with a megaphone. He had thrown away the flour, and taken the keys out of the picker, leaving them stuck up there.  
>"You do realise that there's a switch up there that they can press to let themselves down." Glomb shook his head in disbelief. Amelia giggled.<br>"Shit, do you think they know that?" wondered Raab, looking back a little worried.  
>"Probably not," Glomb conceded, "but if they ever get down you're in the shit!"<br>Raab was only too aware of this, and hurried off to hide in case Bam and Dunn were on the warpath. Amelia and Glomb were left in stitches. "Should we go and let them down?" Amelia asked Glomb.  
>"Nah, they deserve it." Glomb chuckled.<br>It turned out that Bam and Ryan did not know about the switch in the cherry picker, and four and a half hours later, when everything was finished, Glomb finally went to break the news to them. Needless to say, revenge would be sweet for Bam and Dunn. Raab had better watch out, Amelia mused.

A while later, Amelia was helping Glomb and Dunn set up the course when she felt someone watching her. She turned around from her crouching position on the grass and her eyes fell upon Bam. He was grinning. In his hand was a hose pipe. She groaned, knowing exactly what was coming, especially as he was holding a camera in his free hand.  
>"Margera you asshole!" she cried, as the spray of the hose hit her in the head.<br>"Think yourself lucky." He shouted, with a smirk. "I know you and Glomb were in on it! I've locked Raab in a portaloo. He's not getting out till the tournament is over!"  
>Amelia knew that she should have seen it coming. Glomb had, and was now sprinting away from the hosepipe wielding Bam.<p>

To everyone's disbelief, and Bam's fury, Vito won the golf tournament, hitting a hole in one on the last round. As part of the deal, Bam gave him a new car, and took everyone out to a restaurant for dinner. Raab was eventually released from the portaloo, knowing full well he had deserved every minute of his smelly sentence.  
>After spending most of the day taking part in the manual labour, Amelia rushed upstairs to shower and change before dinner. She pulled on a pair of black leggings and a long white shirt, and piled her long hair up in a clip. She slipped into some modest red heels, and with a bit of mascara and lipstick she was ready to go out.<br>Bam had pulled his "ghetto" limo out of the garage and had driven it round to the front of the house so that everyone could pile in. Amelia found herself wedged between Dico and Dunn who were attempting to hold a farting competition. The restaurant was only a ten minute drive away, but Raab was already complaining that he needed the toilet. It was like living with children, Amelia thought in despair. Bam led the motley crew of Amelia, Glomb, Dunn, Raab, Dico, Novak, Rake, April, Phil and Vito into the restaurant, and the staff visibly sighed, knowing the night would not run smoothly.  
>After a delicious meal and copious amounts of alcohol, they returned to the house, and Dunn decided that they should showcase their talents on the show Jackass for Amelia's benefit.<br>After a few hours, only Bam, Dunn and Amelia were still awake. The DVD was still running when she left to go to the bathroom. Upon her return, the show had ended, but she could hear Bam and Dunn talking. She stopped in the doorway when her name was mentioned. "Go find Jenn and have the talk. Just tell her you met somebody new." Dunn was advising Bam.  
>"You make it sound so simple Dunn. I don't even know how she feels." Amelia stood as still as a statue, hoping they wouldn't realise she was there.<br>"Exactly the same as you, it's obvious. You must have known this was coming."  
>Bam groaned, and Amelia could see him pulling at his hair in frustration. She really didn't want to eavesdrop anymore, for fear of what else she might learn.<br>"Hi guys." She smiled, heading back to her spot on the sofa. They returned her greeting, and changed the subject to Jackass. Dico and Raab had gone to bed, and Amelia shivered a little from the draft coming through the window now there was no body heat to share.  
>"Come and join us over here if you're cold. There's plenty of room." Dunn motioned to the sofa that he and Bam were sharing. It didn't seem like there really was plenty of room, but not wanting to seem rude, Amelia obliged. She thought she saw Bam give Dunn a look, but in the dark it was hard to be sure. Dunn shuffled over, creating a space between the two of them. She squeezed in, and instantly felt a hot flush as her body came in to contact with Bam's. "Isn't this cosy?" Dunn remarked with a smirk, as he flicked through the channels. Bam and Amelia both mumbled a response.<br>Dunn settled for a sci-fi film that had just started, and sat back into the sofa, squashing Bam and Amelia together even more. Amelia, wedged awkwardly in between the two men, glanced at Bam who seemed perfectly relaxed. His limbs were spread out and a can of beer rested in his hand. She was starting to feel really tired, but now that she had joined them on the sofa, she found herself compelled to stay. Bam and Dunn appeared to be engrossed by the film, which was a low budget B-movie from the 1950s. Amelia, on the other hand, was unable to concentrate on anything other than the conversation she had just overheard. She had gathered that Bam was considering splitting up with his girlfriend, and Dunn had given him an excuse, or was it a real reason? She had no idea.  
>They film continued, and as millions of thoughts raced through her mind, she noticed that Dunn was snoring lightly, leaving her and Bam with each other's company. She was glad of Dunn's presence, conscious or not, to relieve some of the tension between them, not that Bam seemed tense in the slightest. Amelia could feel her leg starting to go numb, so she shifted position as softly as she could, trying not to disturb Bam who was transfixed on the TV. Unfortunately, she nudged him slightly, which seemed to bring him out of his trance. He looked over at the sleeping Dunn and smiled. Amelia could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he formulated some sort of prank to pull on Dunn. To her surprise, he did not seize this opportunity, and instead turned to Amelia.<br>She felt his eyes burn into her, but could not bring herself to look away. "Have you thought about our talk by the stream yesterday?" he asked, breaking the silence.  
>"There's nothing to think about Bam." She lied, pretending to watch the film, which was now rolling through the credits.<br>"You're not just a camerawoman to me Amelia." He said, "I've only known you for a few days but I can't stop thinking about you."  
>"This is too weird." She groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I can't deal with it."<br>Bam rubbed his eyes from tiredness. "At least say you'll be my friend. I don't want you to feel like you're working for me, I want us to be on equal ground."  
>"Ok." She agreed, and he held out his hand to her, calling a truce between them. He pulled her into a brief hug, before Dunn woke up.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, it'll be fun!" pleaded Bam, tugging on Amelia's arm.  
>Amelia had been living at Castle Bam for nearly two weeks, and was beginning to get used to her new crazy life. Bam had toned his mood swings down a little, and was much more agreeable to be around. Although he still flirted with her, she didn't take it any more seriously than she would with any of the others. Novak had upped his game, to the point where he wandered around in the nude most days, and she wondered if it would be worth taking out a restraining order.<br>This morning in particular, Bam was planning to row across to a small island with the crew and his family, and was then going to abandon April, Phil and Vito on the island for twenty four hours. Bam was currently helping Dico to pack "supplies" into a bag for them, in the form of a few food items.  
>Amelia shook her head. "You can't do that Bam, its mean!"<br>"That's what I do best!" he argued back. The look on his face made it obvious that he had made up his mind and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.  
>Dunn had informed her earlier that Bam and his girlfriend had finally split up.<br>"It was about bloody time." Dun sighed, "I just can't wait for him to move on now." He flashed Amelia a strange smile.  
>Seeing as Bam was apparently alright about the breakup, Amelia reasoned that it was best to keep him in this good mood for as long as possible. That was the only explanation Amelia could think of as to why April, Phil and Vito had agreed to join them on the trip in the first place. April was more than aware of her son's explosive mood swings.<br>"You don't need me; one of you can operate the camera just this once." Amelia moaned. She really did not want to be any part of this horrible prank on Bam's family. It was also cold and raining outside and it was far too warm and cosy in the castle for Amelia to feel inclined to leave.  
>"I want you to be there!" Bam grinned. And what Bam wanted, Bam usually got, thought Amelia, remembering the words of Glomb.<br>Amelia surrendered, and went to fetch her coat. She supposed spending time with Bam on a deserted island would be better than having him ignore her. She wrapped herself up in a hat, scarf and gloves, and allowed Dunn to usher her into one of the cars. She sat in the front passenger seat as Bam drove, with Phil, April and Novak in the back. Dunn drove the second car, containing Vito, Rake, Raab and Dico.  
>"Dude, it's pissing it down!" complained Novak, looking miserably out of the car window. "I am totally not up for getting out of the car."<br>For once, Amelia was on his side.

The boat trip was not fun. Amelia pulled on a life jacket, and wedged herself between Rake and Novak, assuming they were the least likely to try and throw her overboard. Once they arrived on the island, the guys began dicking around in the woods. Raab started drinking from a bottle of vodka as soon as his feet touched dry land.  
>"I'm an alcoholic and proud!" he beamed, as Amelia propped herself up against a tree and let her camera roll. As usual Bam was filming additional footage on another camera, which the guys took turns to operate. She really didn't need to be there, she thought with a sigh, dreading the moment when they left April, Phil and Vito on the island. She considered admitting the plan to his parents, but then she would have to face the full wrath of Bam. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be on the receiving end of his temper, especially considering they'd only just cemented their friendship.<br>"They're going to leave us." April realised after a while, as she watched the guys laughing a few metres away. "Amelia, they're going to leave us here aren't they?" Her voice raised a few notches. Amelia looked at the ground. She didn't want Bam to think she had betrayed him, but she also didn't want any part in abandoning his parents.  
>"I wouldn't put it past them." She replied, wrestling with her conscience.<br>"Oh my god, I can't believe they're going to leave us!" April exclaimed. "Come on; let's give them a taste of their own medicine!"  
>After a little persuasion to get Vito to move faster than his usual pace, Amelia was following April and Phil as they made their way back to the boat. There was no way she was sticking with the guys. She would just have to take whatever revenge was coming to her. The guys didn't notice Amelia and the others leave until they were safely away from the island. They were too far away to see the expression on Bam's face, but Amelia could hear shouting and swearing aimed at the boat. It was quite amusing, Amelia had to admit. Vito found it hilarious in fact. He loved getting the upper hand over Bam.<br>By the time they arrived back at Castle Bam, April was beginning to feel a little guilty, but Phil kept reminding her that Bam would have done the same to them. Amelia took the opportunity to get some much needed peace and quiet. She also rang a few friends and family members back home in England to let them know how she was getting on. This was literally the first moment of rest Amelia had gotten from Bam and the others. Realising this she felt exhausted, and after checking her email, she collapsed on the bed into a deep sleep.

Later that evening Amelia couldn't decide whether or not she felt bad for the guys stranded out on the island. They deserved it without a doubt, but it was very cold and they had few supplies. In the end, after sharing a little guilt trip with April, she resolved to take a boat back out with Vito, and provide them with some blankets and food. It would also give her the chance to get her own shots of the guys' reactions to being stranded. Vito was a nightmare to travel with. He jabbered away in the darkness, making little sense at all, so she simply nodded and agreed with whatever he said as the camera rolled.  
>The wind had picked up, and it was now bitterly cold on the island. The guys pretended they weren't happy to see Amelia and Vito emerge from the woods, and gave the both of them plenty of abuse for leaving. However, after Amelia had handed out the supplies they appeared to be in better spirits. Amelia noticed that Glomb had joined them and had fashioned a hut out of sheets of wood. They had also managed to start a fire, and were huddled around it, trying to keep warm.<br>Bam seemed quieter than usual, and she suspected he was reeling from having the tables turned on him. While the other guys tucked into the chocolate and cakes in the warmth of the shelter, Bam was sitting in a tree, deep in thought.  
>After several minutes of maintaining that he was neither cold nor hungry, Amelia managed to coax him out of the tree with a thick blanket and a can of beer. He jumped down with a thud next to her, and allowed her to wrap the blanket around him. Amelia ushered him over to the fire and on to an abandoned deck chair. The guys could tell it was a bad time to tease him, and instead continued bugging Vito, by pushing a football helmet on to his fat head and shoving food into his mouth. Amelia filmed them for a while, enjoying the banter.<br>Bam looked on with a bemused look on his face. Amelia's legs were beginning to ache from standing in the cold, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying not to draw attention to herself. Bam picked up on this however, and pulled her arm so that she ended up sitting on his lap. She was too tired and cold to resist. He repositioned himself and the blanket so that Amelia could share the warmth, and she ended up feeling quite comfortable. They chatted like old friends, and giggled together, watching as Dunn sprayed an old fire extinguisher into Raab's face. She barely noticed as he slid his arms around her waist. She really didn't want to cause a fuss as she was so cosy and Bam's arms were so inviting. Amelia remained still, enjoying the moment, for she knew she would regret it the next day. She hoped Bam wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
>Amelia and Bam had both drifted asleep in front of the campfire. The others were still awake, but barely, and Amelia stirred to the shouts of Don Vito, complaining that he wanted to go home. Bam was still sound asleep and Amelia didn't want to disturb him, but she knew there was no way she could leave Vito to row himself back to the mainland. She wriggled free of his arms and gathered her things together. When she was sure no one was watching, she gave Bam a little kiss on the cheek; her way of making sure he was ok. He must have been aware of this, because while his eyes remained closed, his lips turned into a smile and he mouthed the word "thanks".<br>Amelia smiled to herself, and turned away to embark on her journey back to the castle with the ever gracious Vito.

The next morning Amelia tried to persuade April that they should go and pick the guys up. April decided they should let them stew for a bit longer. In the meantime, Glomb had made himself a raft, and swam back to the mainland to fetch a boat big enough for all of them to leave the island on.  
>When they finally arrived back at the castle, Amelia had never seen Bam so out of sorts. He was outraged that April, Phil and Vito had managed to outsmart him, and rather than admit it, he seemed hell bent on revenge. The fact that he had split up with Jenn and had developed a nasty cold was not helping his cause. In fact, all of the guys had developed colds, and were making a big deal of feeling sorry for themselves. Raab in particular was the worst affected. He had been left with sore swollen eyes from Dunn's fire extinguisher attack, and was nursing a nasty hangover. April was of course, revelling in her new found glory, and would not let it drop. Amelia was pleased for her, but knew the celebrations would not last long. Neither she nor Bam's parents would get away with their betrayal, and she was sure last night Bam had been luring her into a false sense of security.<br>That afternoon, Amelia decided to go for a drive. She had overheard Bam talking to someone from a news channel, and she knew April's punishment was going to be bad. Rather than stick around to find out, she fetched her car out of its retirement in Bam's garage and headed to the park.  
>It was abandoned on such a cold afternoon, so she sat down on a swing and lit up a cigarette. She hadn't smoked in three years, but living with Bam and his friends was doing nothing for her nerves, and she felt herself relax for the first time since she had moved to America. Things were easier now that she and Bam were friends, she still found herself wrestling with her feelings for him. She had enjoyed being so close to him last night, but she knew it couldn't last. He had probably just wanted some company after breaking up with Jenn. He had barely spoken to her again this morning.<br>By the time Amelia had arrived home from the shop, April had received her punishment. Bam had fooled her into thinking her house had been blown up, thanks to the help of a few special effects and a willing local new station. April was still fuming that night, as everyone hung around the pirate bar drinking and pratting around.  
>When everyone was preoccupied laughing at Dico dressed as a pirate, Bam gestured for Amelia to follow him out of the bar. They made their way outside and sat down on the wall in front of the swimming pool. It was a clear night, and the back yard was bathed in moonlight. Amelia regretted not bringing her coat as she shivered a little. Her woollen jumper and jeans were doing no good against the cold night air. She folded her arms around herself, wondering what Bam was going to say.<br>"Ape was so pissed, we got her so bad!" laughed Bam, taking a swig of beer.  
>"You're such a bad son!" she joked, punching him on the arm.<br>"She shouldn't have left me on that island!" he replied. "You shouldn't have either," he continued, grabbing Amelia round the waist. Amelia knew what was coming. Bam picked her up and dropped her into the pool. Amelia let out a scream. The water was freezing and as it washed over her body, she felt like her skin was being pierced by tiny knives. Amelia choked as her head went under and the water rushed down her throat.  
>"You dick!" she yelled, resurfacing and gasping for air.<br>"Revenge is sweet." Bam replied, looking down at her and grinning. Shivering, she pulled herself to the side of the pool and spotted her chance. Bam's foot was dangerously close to the edge, so she grabbed the hem of his jeans and tugged. The element of surprise caused his leg to give way and he stumbled forwards, flying into the pool beside her.  
>"Bitch!" he screamed, feeling the full force of the freezing water hit him as he fell in to the water with a huge splash. Amelia laughed, splashing him even more as he bobbed to the surface. "Oh my god it's cold!"<br>They scrambled to climb out of the pool in their sopping wet clothes, falling about laughing. Amelia kicked off her shoes and pulled off her jumper, revealing a very wet and now see-through white t-shirt. Bam also relieved himself of his wet clothes so that his chest was bare. Amelia found herself staring at his toned body and impressive collection of tattoos. Bam returned her gaze, and his eyes fell upon her black bra and the dragonfly tattoo on her hip that was showing through the gap between her top and jeans.  
>"That is so hot." He grinned, with a glint in his eyes.<br>"I'm freezing." Her teeth chattered, changing the subject. Bam pulled her into a wet hug, and as they clung on to one another shivering, Amelia remembered the last time they were out by the pool together. It seemed Bam did also. Despite how well they had been getting on, the awkwardness returned, and they stood facing each other as the laughter faded. Amelia held her breath for what came next.  
>Bam pressed his lips against hers, willing her to return the kiss. This time she summoned all of her strength to resist, and put a hand to his chest to stop him. It pained her to see him so hurt by her rejection, but she knew there was no way she could get involved with Bam. They were from completely different planets. It could never work.<br>"Bam." She started, taking a step back from him.  
>"Please Amelia."<br>"This is wrong."  
>"This is not a rebound, I promise. I'll prove it to you." He grabbed her arms, which she had folded across her chest. "I'll prove it." He repeated, and kissed her hard on the lips before walking off in the direction of the castle.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Amelia had been living in Castle Bam for a month. They had been filming continuously since her arrival and Amelia was in a constant state of disbelief at the imagination and energy of the guys. They were always dreaming up hilarious stunts to pull, or pranks to play on Vito. Amelia's personal favourite had been the "fat boy face-off" competition between Phil and Vito. It had been two weeks since Amelia and Bam had ended up in the pool together, and he had kept true to his word. If Bam wasn't ignoring her for days on end, he was going out of his way to set up situations in which he and Amelia were alone. He would try his hardest to make a move on Amelia, but so far she had been strong enough to resist. She had to hand it to him, he was determined, and Amelia could feel her resolve beginning to weaken. It was getting to the point where she would no longer be able to trust herself around him. The temptation was already too much. This, coupled with his extreme mood swings, was giving Amelia a major headache, and more than once she had considered moving out of the castle. It was only supposed to be a temporary set up anyway.

Early one morning, after a particularly wild night, Amelia was getting stuck into cleaning up the castle with April. She found it incredibly unfair how Bam treated his mother, and therefore was always trying to pull her weight around the castle. Amelia was bent down, scrubbing a stain on the carpet when she heard the front door swing open. Expecting to see one of the guys crawling in shamefully from a late night rendezvous, Amelia looked up and to her surprise was met by the sight of a tall, slim dark haired man in a checked shirt and sunglasses. The stranger smiled at Amelia, removing his shades. After being forced to watch the entire collection of Jackass tapes, the man's face was unmistakeable. It was Johnny Knoxville.  
>"Oh my god." She laughed, standing up to greet him and pulling off her rubber gloves.<br>"I've been called many things in my time, but God? That's a new one. I like it!" he winked, taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman.  
>"Sorry, it's just...well it's great to meet you, I've heard so much about you." She smiled and introduced herself. "Amelia Jones, camera woman and general dogsbody."<br>"Lovely to meet you Amelia, I'm God, but you can call me Johnny."  
>"Holy shit, Knoxville!" yelled a voice. Amelia looked around to see Dunn descending the stairs in a pair of boxer shorts and nothing much else. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Dunn and Johnny hugged each other in a very manly fashion.<br>"I was in town for a few days so I figured I'd drop by and make a cameo in the show." He explained. "Speaking of which, I have a gift for Bam." He gestured for Dunn and Amelia to follow him outside. Amelia picked up the camera from its resting place on the kitchen table, before hurrying after Dunn.  
>Johnny led them to the front of the castle where Bam's red hummer was parked. Johnny giggled like a girl as he started up a chainsaw and began to saw into the roof of the Hummer. Amelia and Dunn stood back and gasped.<br>"Bam's going to love his new convertible!" Johnny exclaimed, roaring with laughter over the sound of the chainsaw.  
>Amelia could tell that they were going to be in for an interesting few days. After a little persuasion Dunn joined in the attack on the hummer with an axe. Bam's bedroom overlooked the front of the castle, and soon enough the commotion outside woke him up. The window flew open and Bam poked his head outside. It took him a few seconds to gather what was happening.<br>"Knoxville, you dick!" he shouted, spotting his old friend on top of the Hummer. Johnny howled with laughter as Bam realised what he was doing to his beloved Hummer.  
>"Good morning sleepyhead." Johnny laughed, continuing the assault on the car.<br>This noise stirred the rest of the castle, and soon everyone had gathered outside to greet Johnny. April was over the moon to see him.  
>"I think she has a crush." Dico whispered to Amelia, as April pulled Johnny into a motherly hug.<br>"Can it be fixed?" she asked warily, referring to the Hummer.  
>"Yes April, we'll put it back together after lunch." Johnny lied, with a mischievous grin on his face. It was hard to tell whether Bam was more annoyed or amused by his modified car.<p>

After the incident with the Hummer, Bam had banished Dunn to remain as Johnny's partner in crime and he declared an all out prank war. It was hardly fair that Bam had Raab, Dico, Rake and Novak on his side, but Amelia got the impression that Johnny and Dunn would not really be at that much of a disadvantage. Johnny had an obvious flair for causing trouble.  
>For the majority of the day, Amelia hung out with Johnny and Dunn as they planned possible skits to pull on Bam. When they weren't plotting, they were discussing the next Jackass movie and how big it was going to be.<br>"Oh man, I can't wait to see Steve-O and the others." Dunn sounded so excited at the prospect of being reunited with the Jackass crew.  
>"I'm sorry we're not good enough for you Dunn." Amelia teased, in between stories of what went on behind the scenes of the first film. Amelia felt incredibly sorry for the production crew. Filming Viva La Bam was turning out to be bad enough. She could not bring herself to imagine the same kind of atmosphere on a much bigger scale.<br>"You'll do for now." Dunn joked, pulling Amelia into a bear hug.  
>"It's nice to feel wanted." She grinned, patting him on the back. The banter continued between the three of them for most of the day. Amelia played a less active role in the pranking of Bam, but she made sure she got the best reaction shots from him, particularly when Johnny and Dunn filled one of the downstairs rooms with bubbles.<br>When they were not filming, Bam didn't seek Amelia out, so she assumed he was either ignoring her today, or grouping her with Johnny and Dunn. She was surprisingly unaffected by this, what with the constant distraction of Johnny. It was impossible to feel down around him and as she got to know him better, Amelia felt like he was the older brother she'd never had.

As it turned out, Bam ignored Amelia for the whole of Johnny's visit to West Chester. If she didn't know him better, she would have said Bam was jealous of the time she was spending with Johnny. She couldn't help it; Johnny was the kind of person who others would gravitate around. Perhaps Bam couldn't deal with not being the centre of attention for once.  
>After only a few days, Bam and Johnny had both ended up with ruined cars, and Dunn with a ruined bike, the castle had been flooded with bubbles, Bam had been terrorised with a snake, and had Johnny sabotage his food, Dunn's wallet had been put into a toilet full of sick, Johnny's phone number had been posted on a billboard and he'd had his hotel room trashed by Vito. Everyone seemed slightly relieved when it was time for Johnny to leave.<br>The night before his departure, Johnny announced that he was taking everyone out for a few drinks. In the bar, Johnny put Bam's card on tab as a last act of mischief and bought everyone drinks. As the alcohol flowed, and the guys became increasingly intoxicated Amelia noticed that Bam was flirting shamelessly with anything in a skirt. Amelia tried her hardest not to feel bothered when he started kissing a red haired girl, but the jealously stung deep down in her chest, and she needed to get out of the bar .  
>"Come on Amelia, I'm taking you out for dinner." Johnny said, seeing the expression on her face. Amelia looked at him and realised he was being serious. "Grab your bag." He continued, before she had the chance to argue. "I'm just going to ditch the others."<br>She watched as he put his hand to Bam's ear and said something over the noise of the bar. Bam took a step away from the red haired girl and glanced over at Amelia. She immediately averted his gaze, and pretended to be looking for something in her bag. When Johnny returned she stood up and let him lead the way out of the bar. Bam appeared to be making his way to follow them, but the barman intercepted him, handing over the bill.  
>"Knoxville!" they heard him cry in exasperation.<br>"Thank you for this Johnny." She told him, as they climbed into a taxi. She was thankful to get away from Bam, but also a little nervous to be spending time alone with Johnny. Dunn had always been present before.  
>"My pleasure." He beamed, giving the driver directions to a restaurant at the other end of town.<p>

On arrival at the restaurant, they took a quiet table by the window, and ordered some food and a bottle of wine. Away from the bar, Amelia now started to relax. It was so refreshing to be in Johnny's company.  
>"Bam's a dick right?" said Johnny, as he poured them both a large glass of red wine. He was considerably more sober than any of the others had been.<br>"It's doing my head in." Amelia confessed, taking a large sip of the wine. She didn't have the energy to avoid the subject of Bam.  
>"What's the problem? He likes you, you like him."<br>"We have nothing in common Johnny. We're completely different people." She sighed. "There's no way it could work."  
>"Couldn't you give him a chance?" Johnny looked at her. She shook her head defiantly.<br>"One minute he's trying to kiss me, the next it's like I don't exist! Just look at him tonight. I don't know where I stand."  
>"Neither does Bam by the sound of it. If you like him you shouldn't let sense and reasoning get in the way of your feelings. Grab him by the balls and don't let him go. He's a great catch you know, and you're not bad yourself."<br>"Wise words Knoxville." She laughed. "Are you sure I wouldn't be getting in the way of a little bromance?"  
>"I think I could be persuaded to share him. If you promise to be nice."<br>"If only if it was that simple."  
>"It is. Give him a chance. For me."<br>Before Amelia could interject, their food arrived and the talk turned to other matters.

When they arrived back at the castle it was late. It was impossible to tell whether the guys were still in the club, or all settled in bed, so Amelia tiptoed up the stairs to her room, and pulled the door closed quietly. It wasn't until she flicked on the light switch that she realised someone was already in the room.  
>"What the hell Bam!" she gasped, as her eyes fell upon the man sitting on her bed. Her head was spinning a little from the second bottle of wine she and Johnny had shared.<br>"You're back late." He observed. "Did you have fun with Johnny?"  
>Amelia refused to bite. "What are you doing here?"<br>"I don't understand Amelia. I'm trying to prove to you that this is not a rebound thing, but as soon as Johnny shows up you're all over him, like a slap round my face."  
>"Stop being ridiculous Bam. He's just a friend." Amelia felt the anger building up. Johnny had managed to make her feel a little differently about the Bam situation, and now he was ruining it.<br>"Well I hope you had a nice romantic meal with your 'friend'." He sulked. It didn't suit him.  
>"Johnny took me out because YOU were pissing me off." She yelled. "You've got a damn funny way of proving you're not on the rebound. Or are you planning to ask that ginger slut to move in?"<br>Bam glared at Amelia. She knew she had won this round. He slunk out of her room without saying another word. Amelia curled up on her bed and cried. She let out a month's worth of tears of confusion and anguish.


	9. Chapter 9

_BAM'S POV_...  
>As Bam stomped across the landing from Amelia's room to his own, he knew he had overreacted. Of course Amelia could go out to dinner with Knoxville if she wanted, he was a nice guy. And Bam had acted like an idiot at the bar. He had no idea why he'd kissed that girl. Maybe he had wanted to make Amelia jealous, but it had obviously backfired, sending her running straight to Knoxville.<br>Bam slammed his door shut, and kicked an abandoned skateboard so hard that it flew into the wall, leaving a dent. Why did he always have to be a dick? He wanted Amelia so badly, but she was unlike any of the girls he'd ever been with in the past. This was one of the reasons why he wanted her so much. She lit up the room whenever she entered, and she had already won the hearts of all his friends. It was a shame that he had no idea how to win her over.  
>He had tried it on with her so many times, but she just laughed him off. If he ignored her, she ignored him back. It seemed futile. He had never seen her as happy as when she was with Knoxville, which really bothered him, and it had messed up the time he had planned to spend with his old friend through the jealousy.<br>After his outburst the other night, Bam gave Amelia a wide berth for a while. He knew he was being childish, but it was driving him insane to be around her without being able to hold her. The one kiss they had shared by the pool had been amazing and he could not stop thinking about it. After splitting up with Jenn he thought he might have had a chance, especially after getting so close to her on the island that night. But as usual he had messed things up by trying to kiss her. He wasn't used to rejection.

"Dunn, I don't know what to do." He sighed one morning, turning to his best friend for what he hoped would be good advice.  
>"Stop acting like a jerk for a start."<br>Bam sighed, and punched Dunn on the arm.  
>"I'm being serious dude, if you like her you need to man the fuck up and stop acting like a spoilt kid."<br>"Dude, do you want me to kick your ass?" Bam mumbled. He knew his friend was right, but it didn't make it any easier to hear the harsh truth. Trust Dunn to say it like it was. Amelia had just been offered an interview in New York, and Bam had been the only one not to congratulate her.  
>"I'm just telling it like it is." Dunn said solemnly.<br>"How can I get her to like me?"  
>Dunn shrugged, giving his friend up as a lost cause.<br>"Fuck this shit I'm out of here." Bam sighed, grabbing the keys to his Hummer. Dunn mumbled something, before he and Novak followed close behind.  
>As the three friends spent the day drinking, Bam was out of sorts. As Dunn and Novak flirted with several girls, Bam found himself hunched over the bar with a cigarette, unwilling or unable to join them. He couldn't take his mind off Amelia, and what he would give to be spending the day with her rather than in this stinking, smoky bar. After stubbing out the remains of his cigarettes, he quickly drained his glass of beer.<br>The more Bam drank, the more depressed he felt, and he knew things would end badly if he let himself spiral downwards any further. He had seen what had happened to his older friends, and he would be damned if he was going to turn into a fat, broke, alcoholic. He was only twenty three, with the rest of his life ahead of him. With a sudden surge of confidence, he gathered up his friends, and decided to head back to the castle. All he had to do was persuade Amelia to go to New York with him. Spending a few days together without the others could be the perfect way for him to get closer to her and prove himself.

Bam, Dunn and Novak returned to the castle in high spirits, especially after an interesting phone call from Knoxville about some ideas for the next Jackass film. They piled into the kitchen where Amelia was washing the dishes. Like a gentleman, Dunn hurried over to give her a hand, while Bam pulled up a seat with Novak, continuing their crude conversation. He glanced over at Amelia, wondering when to approach her, when all of a sudden the dish she was holding smashed to the floor.

_MEANWHILE: AMELIA'S POV... _  
>Over the next week or so, Bam moped around the castle, more miserable than ever, which Amelia suspected was down to their argument. She did not feel inclined to apologise to him, and had had enough of his childlike tantrums. Regardless of her conversation with Johnny, she had made her mind up to move out of the castle. It was the only way she would be able to get on with her life. She was keeping in regular contact with Johnny via texts and phone calls, but no amount of persuasion on his part could get her to change her mind. She suspected it may have been a different matter if he was around in person. Johnny Knoxville was a very persuasive man.<br>One morning she was sitting in her room browsing the internet for flats to rent in the West Chester area, when her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller id, hoping it would be Johnny, only to be disappointed that it was her MTV manager back in LA.  
>"Hi Amelia, everything okay your end?" he asked, in a friendly tone.<br>"Hi Pete. Yes thanks, its going great." She lied, finding it odd to be receiving a courtesy call.  
>"That's fantastic. I've got you another possible job for when the filming for this season of Viva La Bam is finished."<br>"Oh! Really!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her surprise.  
>"Yeah, it's a big deal. There'll be a lot of travelling involved, but its big money and it could be a big break for you."<br>Amelia didn't know what to say. "Wow, thanks. What is it?"  
>"I can't say too much at the moment, but get yourself up to New York tomorrow. The producers want to meet you at the MTV headquarters."<br>"Tomorrow! Okay." She laughed, incredulous, jotting down the details on to a piece of paper.  
>She hung up the phone, and felt a mixture of apprehension and nerves wash over her. If things went well, maybe she would have to leave Bam anyway.<br>Pushing all thoughts of leaving to the back of her mind, she went downstairs to share her news with everyone. The guys were over the moon for her.  
>"Don't worry Amelia." Smiled Dunn. "You'll get the job, whatever it may be."<br>"What if I don't like the sound of it?" she chuckled, receiving hugs from everyone apart from Bam.  
>"Oh I'm sure you will." Dunn grinned.<p>

That afternoon Amelia packed a few days worth of clothes and essentials into a small suitcase, and put it into her car so she was all ready to go the next morning. The guys had tried to persuade her to let them join her on her trip, but she really needed some space, and turned them down as politely as she could. Bam still had not said a word to her, which convinced her even further that moving out was the best thing to do.  
>That evening was a quiet affair. April and Phil had gone out to dinner, while Bam, Dunn and Novak had been missing for most of the day. This left Amelia and Rake to babysit Dico and Raab.<br>"At least you get paid for this." Grumbled Rake, as the two idiots engaged in a sword fight over the dining table.  
>"Not enough." She laughed.<br>Later on, while Amelia was washing the dishes, she heard Bam and company return. Dunn spotted her in the kitchen, and went to give her a hand. Novak and Bam followed him into the room, but sat down at the table and continued their conversation about a girl they had met in the bar.  
>"She had the biggest pair I have ever seen!" Novak was saying, enthusiastically. Bam laughed, oblivious as was now usual, to Amelia's presence.<br>"Nah I've had bigger." Bam argued.  
>"Yeah right, you wish." Novak sniggered.<br>Bam glanced over at Amelia and caught her eye.  
>It was as if Amelia had lost control of her body. The plate she had been holding slipped from her hand, smashing into pieces on the floor. The kitchen went quiet. Dunn, Novak and Bam stared at her, waiting to see what she was going to do. Avoiding eye contact with anyone, Amelia walked as calmly as possible out of the room and into the front yard, unaware that tears were now streaming down her cheek. Hastily, she unlocked her car and jumped in. She had no idea where she intended to go; she just knew that she had to get away from the castle. Giving herself a few seconds to form a plan, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara had started to run, leaving a black smudge below each of her eyes. She rubbed the marks away as best she could, and turned on the engine. Amelia knew she was being ridiculous and over reacting, but she was just so fed up of Bam's immaturity.<br>"Amelia, what are you doing!" Bam's head appeared at the window. Those were the first words he had spoken to her since Johnny had left. It was like hearing his voice for the first time.  
>"I'm moving out." She told him, calmly. "I'll stay at the airport hotel tonight."<br>"What! Don't be so ri-goddamn-diculous! Get out of the car." He yelled, swinging the door open.  
>"No Bam, it's obvious my being here isn't working. We need some space." Amelia felt her blood pressure rising.<br>"Are you being serious? You can't just leave!" he continued to yell, pulling at his hair in frustration.  
>"Why not? You can't even stand to speak to me!"<br>"Because I can't stand not being able to have you, I can't trust myself around you."  
>"Fuck off and leave me alone Bam!" she shouted, surprising even herself. The anger was rising in her chest.<br>"Stop being so ridiculous Amelia!" He grabbed her keys from the ignition and stormed off.  
>"Stop being so childish Bam!" she shouted, unbuckling her seat belt and hurrying after him. "I need my keys to get to the airport you idiot!" She ran after him as he climbed the stairs, and she managed to grab hold of his shirt as he got halfway.<br>"No you don't, I'm coming to New York with you." He paused, releasing his shirt from her grasp.  
>"No you're not!"<br>By now they were heading into Bam's room, but Amelia didn't care. Her priority was to get the keys from Bam and get out of the castle. She followed him into the room and stormed towards him. He threw the keys away and grabbed her wrists. Without warning, Bam started to kiss her roughly on the lips in a bid to stop her from screaming at him, and Amelia found herself kissing him back. She had lost it. From that moment on, whatever happened was out of her control. This kiss was different to the first. It was harder and had a sense of urgency. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. She ran her fingers through his hair, surprised by how soft his curls felt. His beard rubbed against her mouth, driving her insane. She had wanted this for so long, and now it was happening she couldn't believe she hadn't caved in sooner. He pushed her backwards on to the bed, continuing to kiss her. After what seemed like a life time, Bam pulled away.  
>"Please don't leave me Amelia." He said, looking at her seriously. "Stay here in the castle."<br>"But Bam, I can't cope with this tension between us." She sighed.  
>"Then give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me." He pleaded, placing a rough hand on her cheek. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She wanted to believe him so much.<br>"I don't know if I can trust you." She admitted.  
>"I won't let you down." He took her face gently in his hands, and kissed her delicately, but passionately. She had no inclination to resist, and kissed him back until they fell back on to the bed, exhausted.<br>When she was sure that Bam was sound asleep, Amelia untangled herself from his arms and tiptoed out of his room and into her own. She had completely forgotten that her car keys were still in his possession.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia woke up the next morning with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she was hung over.  
>After a long, hot shower, she pulled on her smartest jeans and a purple blouse. After straightening her hair so that it fell gently down past her shoulders, she slipped on a pair of small black heels and picked up a blazer before heading downstairs.<br>"Good luck today sweetie." April smiled knowingly, as she poured Amelia a large mug of coffee. April and Phil appeared to be the only inhabitants of the castle who were awake at such an early hour, which made quite a change. Amelia had thought Bam might have at least shown his face after that night. Truthfully, she would have liked him to come, but she needed some time alone to clear her mind and work out her true feelings for him.  
>Amelia pulled on her jacket and headed out of the front door expecting to see her car where she had left it the night before. Instead she was met by the sight of Bam leaning out of the window of his new Hummer. "Jump in Amelia, we've got a flight to catch!" For the first time since she had met him, he looked truly happy. Her head was telling her she was making a big mistake by letting him come along, but she hadn't the heart to turn him down, especially not after their romantic encounter the night before. It looked like she wasn't going to get any space after all.<br>She was surprised to see that he had dressed up for the occasion. Rather than his typical beanie hat and multiple scarves, he had actually washed his hair, letting the curls fall down to his cheeks, and was wearing a red shirt, black blazer and jeans without holes in them. He looked even sexier than ever, she thought, trying not to blush as she jumped in the passenger seat.  
>"Nervous?" he grinned, starting the engine.<br>"A little." She admitted, fastening her seatbelt.  
>"They'll love you." He smiled, patting her leg as they pulled off down the driveway and headed towards the main road. Her heart fluttered as he touched her, and she fought hard not to let it show.<br>Amelia and Bam avoided discussing their feelings, and chatted about his plans for the show as he drove to the airport, and she speculated about what her prospective job might entail. She was grateful he didn't bring up the night before, and she settled back in the car contently.  
>"You'll love New York." He told her excitedly. "We can do the whole tourist thing if you want."<br>"That would be great." Amelia grinned. She couldn't contain how happy she was to be spending time with the real Bam. She had missed him over the past few weeks, and was looking forward to having him all to herself for a few days. Rather than contemplate what might happen between them, Amelia decided to sit back and make the most of their time together.

The flight only lasted for an hour, and Bam hailed a taxi outside of the airport, into which he loaded Amelia's bags. He had explained to her earlier that he didn't like to take luggage when he travelled, and would simply buy new clothes as and when he needed.  
>The taxi dropped them outside the MTV headquarters, before continuing to their hotel to deliver Amelia's belongings.<br>"I've booked us in to my favourite hotel." Bam explained, as he led her through the endless corridors and eventually they took seat outside the office of one of the executive producers. "They didn't have any single rooms left though, so I hope you don't mind being my roomy for the night." Bam continued.  
>Amelia suspected that he might not be telling the whole truth, but she put this to the back of her mind as she prepared for the interview. Nerves were getting the better of her, as usual, and she was glad of Bam's distracting influence. He was running through a schedule with her for the next few days, but she could not keep up with him.<br>After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, the receptionist called for Amelia to enter the office. Bam gave her a big hug and whispered "Good luck" into her ear. She smiled, and strode into the office as confidently as she could. Behind a painted wooden desk stood a dark haired man, who appeared to be in his late thirties. He was of an intimidating stature, looming over her like a bear, but his eyes were soft and he was smiling as he held out his hand to introduce himself.  
>"You must be Amelia; it's nice to meet you. I'm Jeff, Jeff Tremaine."<br>She shook his giant hand, and he gestured for her to take a seat. He watched her with a grin in his face. Amelia was sure his name sounded familiar. She must have seen it on the credits of a film or show recently.  
>"I'm glad you could make it Amelia."<br>"Thank you for the opportunity." She smiled politely.  
>"I hear you're currently filming Viva La Bam." Tremaine said, settling back in his chair. She felt a little overdressed compared to the producer, who was in a baggy t-shirt and jeans.<br>"Yep." She replied shyly, "Or rather, trying."  
>Tremaine laughed, nodding as if he knew exactly what she meant. "Well, that's why I'm confident that you're the woman for this job." He scratched his head. "This meeting is just a formality really. I don't have anyone else in mind for this position."<br>Amelia was confused. "Oh?"  
>"I just wanted to sound you out and make sure you'd be ok with all the requirements."<br>She wished he would get to the point and tell her what the job was. She had been dying to know since the phone call yesterday morning.  
>Tremaine seemed to read her thoughts. "Well, I guess you want to know what it is." He laughed.<br>Amelia smiled, realising she was gripping her hands together in apprehension. Jeff stood up. "Okay dickhead, you can come in now."  
>Amelia jumped, wondering who he was talking to, when the door behind Tremaine's desk burst open. To her utter shock and amazement, there stood Johnny Knoxville wearing a sailor's hat. Amelia's jaw literally dropped. She tried to speak but was at a loss for words.<br>"Welcome to the Jackass team!" he grinned, pouncing on her with a big hug.  
>"What?" she gasped, looking from Johnny to Tremaine.<br>"Manners, Knoxville." Tremaine laughed. "Miss Jones, we would like to offer you the position as one of our camera operators on the second Jackass film."  
>Amelia's jaw dropped again. "Am I dreaming? Is this a prank?" She asked, not able to believe what she was hearing.<br>"If you could just sign on the dotted line." Johnny grinned, thrusting a piece of paper at her, which turned out to be a contract.  
>Johnny and Jeff spent the next fifteen minutes going over the finer details of the production with her, handing out shooting schedules, locations and bombarding her with copies of Jackass tapes to watch and take notes on. Johnny revealed that he had decided to get her involved after their meal together in West Chester, and had persuaded Bam and the others to keep it a secret.<br>"I can't believe you managed to keep your mouths shut." Amelia laughed, when Bam finally joined them.  
>"I say we go hit the bar to celebrate." Grinned Johnny.<br>"And you say you've not got a drinking problem." Tremaine laughed, shaking his head.  
>"I don't think it's a problem." Johnny replied, causing Amelia and Bam to join in laughing.<p>

They piled into Jeff's van, with Amelia taking the front passenger seat. After a short drive, Jeff pulled up at a posh looking bar. The bar was fairly quite as it was only early afternoon. Johnny ordered the most expensive bottle of champagne and they grabbed a small table to the rear. Despite having only just met Jeff, and with him technically being her new boss, Amelia felt surprisingly relaxed, and warmed to him instantly.  
>"I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for." He laughed, pouring Amelia a glass.<br>"We'll promise to be nice." Johnny smirked.  
>"I know that's a lie Knoxville." Amelia shook her head.<br>After the champagne was finished, Jeff made his excuses to leave. He was a very busy man after all. Johnny and Bam were all up for another round of drinks, but it was a warm winter's day and Amelia didn't feel like being stuck inside.  
>"I think you two gentlemen should take this lady shopping." She laughed, tearing them away from the bar.<br>"As you wish ma'am." Johnny tipped an invisible hat, opening the door for Amelia.  
>They took a taxi across the city and Amelia took in the sights. She had never been to New York before, and was looking forward to getting a chance to explore with Bam.<br>As soon as they got out of the taxi, Johnny ushered Amelia and Bam into a clothes shop. When Johnny was busy browsing through some clothes at the other end of the store, Bam walked up behind Amelia and whispered in her ear. "Found anything you like?"  
>Amelia blushed, holding out a dress she had her eye on. It was a navy blue smock dress, with corsage flowers decorating the square neckline, and full length chiffon sleeves. It was a modest length, and she had been looking for a similar dress for ages. Bam grinned.<br>"Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" he asked, looking sincere.  
>"I don't see why not." She smiled.<br>"Will you wear that dress?"  
>Amelia nodded, and tried to hide her embarrassment as Bam took the dress to the counter and paid for it. She felt her heart swelling. Being in the company of Bam was amazing. He could be so lovely when the cameras were off. She cast all of the memories of him being an idiot to the back of her mind, and gave him a peck on the cheek to thank him for the dress. Amelia stifled a giggle as she caught Bam blush at the kiss.<br>Johnny appeared, laden with several bags full of clothes. He grinned at the look of amazement on Amelia's face.  
>"He's like a woman when it comes to shopping." Bam explained, "And this is only the first shop."<br>Several shops later, they hailed a taxi and clambered in. Amelia squeezed into the back with Johnny and his many purchases. The taxi dropped Amelia and Bam at their hotel, before taking Johnny to his.  
>"I'm in the city for a week, so we'll wine and dine before you guys leave." He decided, bidding them goodbye as the taxi pulled away.<br>Bam led Amelia into the hotel and they went to check in. Bam and the receptionist appeared to know each other, and Amelia laughed as he promised not to trash the room this time.  
>"This is a relaxing mid week break." Bam explained, to which the receptionist gave Amelia a sympathetic smile.<p>

"Wow this room is fantastic." Amelia gasped, taking in her surroundings. It was a very lavish room, similar to Bam's back in West Chester, except much brighter and far less gothic. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room, made up with Egyptian cotton sheets and scattered with rose petals. At the other end of the room, in front of a balcony window was a long sofa, covered in cushions. There was also a mini bar and an ensuite bathroom that was at least half the size of the bedroom, complete with a Jacuzzi. If this was a standard double room, Amelia couldn't imagine what the honey room suite must look like.  
>"I'm glad you like it." He smiled, plonking himself down on the bed. "So what would you like to do until this evening?"<br>Amelia joined him on the bed. "I'd like to get to know you better, Mr Margera."


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia and Bam had been talking for hours. They were lying side by side on the bed, laughing and telling stories. It was now only an hour until the reservation Bam had made at a restaurant in town.  
>"I'd better go get ready." Amelia told him, pulling herself up from the bed. Bam nodded, and watched as she made her way to the bathroom.<br>After a quick shower to freshen herself up, Amelia reapplied some make up. This time she took a little more care and effort. She wanted to look her best for this rare occasion, although she wasn't really sure whether or not it was a date. She put on a little dark eye shadow and heavier mascara to emphasise her large green eyes. Her hair had fallen into loose waves from the steamy shower, so she touched them up a little with her curlers, before slipping into the dress. It was long enough for her not to need tights.  
>"Wow..." Bam was at a loss for words as she returned to the bedroom. His jaw had dropped.<br>"I'll take that as a compliment." She laughed, noticing that he had changed into another smart pair of jeans and a purple shirt. She was happy to see that he was still hat and scarf free.  
>"You look amazing Amelia." He told her, as she slipped on a pair of black heels.<br>"Thanks." She blushed. "You don't scrub up too bad either."  
>Bam laughed, and poured her a glass of wine while they waited for their driver. She had never felt so relaxed around him. It was such a contrast from the past month. Her attraction to him was stronger than ever and she could feel her heart rate quicken whenever he was close by.<br>Bam took her hand as they made their way into the restaurant, and Amelia didn't object. Once seated, they continued to talk about themselves and concentrated on getting to know one another, whilst enjoying their company. There were so many things that Amelia wanted to say to him, but for fear of making a fool of herself, she kept her mouth shut.  
>"So, what brought you to America?" Bam asked, as their main course arrived.<br>"It's a long story." She laughed, but Bam's eyes implored her to continue. "I was with my ex Callum for five years. I had just graduated university and was working for my local news station when I had a pregnancy scare. He was adamant that I should get rid of it, but I couldn't bear the thought of an abortion. He told me he'd leave me if I kept it; it was as simple as that. As it turned out, it was a false alarm, I wasn't pregnant after all, but from then on I knew there was no future for us. We were living together at the time so I had to move back in with my mum. That was about three months ago, the same time that I applied for this job. I was desperate to get away from my past ad start things over again. I guess moving to a different country was a little extreme, but I got the job and as they say, the rest is history."  
>Bam stared at Amelia, not saying a word. He placed his hands over hers across the table.<br>"I'm sorry to hear that."  
>"I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for that." She sighed.<br>"Well I'm glad you got the job." He teased, squeezing her hand affectionately.  
>"Me too." She admitted, looking up into his eyes. "Do you mind if I ask what happened between you and Jenn?" she asked quietly, now that the truth was coming out.<br>Bam shrugged. "She cheated on me. It took me a while, but I realised I didn't want to be with someone like that, especially not with all the arguing on top of that. I know you wouldn't think it to watch me on the show, but what I really want is a proper loving relationship with someone I can settle down with."  
>Amelia squeezed his hand back.<br>By the time they arrived back at the hotel, Amelia and Bam were a little light headed from the wine. They giggled their way back up to their fifth floor room, before finally falling on to the bed in relief.  
>"Thank you for tonight Bam. I've had such a good time." She told him happily.<br>"You're welcome." He smiled, propping himself up on one elbow so he could see her face. "Thank you for accompanying me."  
>Amelia giggled. She kicked off her heels, getting comfortable. Bam seized this opportunity and began tickling her feet relentlessly. Amelia screamed and jerked her limbs, but it was no good, Bam was far too strong for her. It wasn't until she accidently kicked him in the head that he released her.<br>"Oh God Bam, I'm sorry, are you ok?" She jumped up and touched his head gently.  
>"It's fine, I'm just glad you weren't wearing those heels." He laughed, as she continued to stroke the side of his face.<br>He put his hand against hers, staring at her through those beautiful blue eyes. "Amelia..." he began. Before Bam could finish, Amelia had brought her lips down so that they met his. She had no idea where this sudden confidence had come from, but she was unable to stop herself. Bam didn't seem to mind and put his hands on her waist, pulling her into his lap. This time, Amelia was in control and she liked it. She could feel how badly he wanted her, but she refused to give in, teasing him until he was literally begging for her. Eventually she allowed him to take over. He pushed her back on to the bed so that he was lying on top of her. Amelia could feel the warmth of his body through their layers of clothes. They kissed deeply and roughly, now with a sense of familiarity after the previous night. This was beginning to become a habit.  
>"I think you're amazing Amelia." Bam breathed, once they had stopped kissing.<br>"You're pretty special yourself." She joked, as he stuck his tongue out in response. She nestled her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
>"So...you and me?" Bam hinted, tracing his finger along her bare arm.<br>"I have no idea how it would work." She sighed, placing a hand gently on his chest. "It just seems impossible."  
>"We can make it work, if you'll just give it a try."<br>"What will everyone say?"  
>"So does this mean you're ready to give me a chance?" asked Bam, kissing her gently on the forehead.<br>Amelia looked up at him and nodded slightly. She knew she was powerless to deny him any longer. "Please don't make me regret this."  
>"I won't." He whispered, kissing her hair. "I promise."<p>

The next morning Amelia was awoken by the sun streaming through the curtains of the hotel room. Bam was still sleeping soundly beside her, with one arm across her waist. Her head felt a little heavy from the wine the night before, so she sat up slowly, untangling herself from Bam, whilst trying to judge the extent of her hangover. Her dress and various other items of clothing from the night before were strewn across the floor. She had slept in a baggy t-shirt and some underwear.  
>She glanced over at Bam's sleeping form and smiled. They had another full day and night to spend together and she felt giddy with excitement. Being around Bam was like a breath of fresh air. He made Amelia feel as if anything was possible.<br>After a long hot shower, Amelia got herself ready for the day. Judging by the heat of the sun beating in through the window, it was going to be a nice day, so she pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a long black vest. Bam was still fast asleep, so she bent over the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. He had obviously already been awake, as he kissed her back and tried to pull her into bed with him.  
>"Time to get up sleepy head." She laughed, resisting him and slipping her feet into a pair of gladiator sandals.<br>By the time Bam was finally ready to go, Amelia was starving. They found a little coffee shop by Central Park, and tucked into bagels and muffins for breakfast. It felt as if they were in a dream, and Amelia tried not to think about the moment when the bubble would inevitably burst.  
>"So are you ready for the grand tour?" Bam smiled, with a mouthful of pastry.<br>"I guess so." She replied, finishing her coffee.  
>"It's gonna be great!" Bam's eyes twinkled with mischief.<br>They spent the day visiting all of the sights that New York had to offer. Bam seemed to have an unlimited amount of energy, and Amelia found herself struggling to keep up. Her feet were aching and she was dying for a strong drink. For a laugh, they had purchased matching 'I heart New York' t-shirts and agreed to pose in them for typical touristy photos. Late in the afternoon, when Bam finally seemed to have run out of steam, they went to meet Johnny in his hotel.  
>Johnny was waiting for them in the bar, and to Amelia's joy, he had taken the liberty of ordering her favourite drink, a large Bacardi and coke.<br>"I love you Johnny!" she exclaimed, hugging him before taking a long refreshing sip. "Bam has exhausted me."  
>"Whoa, too much information babe!" Johnny joked, taking a swig of his beer. Amelia punched his arm fondly, while Bam simply grinned.<br>"So what's happening with you two lovebirds?" He teased, looking from Bam to Amelia as they took their seats at Johnny's table. They glanced at each other sheepishly, before Bam used his initiative.  
>"We're getting to know each other." He smiled, ruffling Amelia's hair.<br>"Ah, congratulations! It's about bloody time! That's code for officially dating you know!" he added, noticing their puzzled expressions.  
>Amelia and Bam laughed and Bam kissed her cheek, making her blush.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

To Amelia's disappointment it was finally time to return to West Chester. She had enjoyed her time in New York with Bam, and she was trying to get her head around the fact that they were now a couple. Bam had promised not to make a big deal about it, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone found out. He had successfully convinced her to stay in Castle Bam, after agreeing that she could keep her own room for as long as she wanted rather than sharing his.  
>When Amelia and Bam arrived home it was Halloween and everyone was around to welcome them. It was late afternoon and despite the fact that it was practically winter, April and Phil had decided to throw a barbeque.<br>"Congratulations on the job." Dunn teased, helping Amelia take her bags upstairs.  
>"I should be congratulating you for keeping it quiet." She laughed, plonking herself down on the bed.<br>"Well I won't lie, it was hard at times." He grinned, joining her on the bed. "But I'm glad you're joining us, it's always good to have fresh meat in the crew."  
>"I think working on this show will prepare me for whatever you jackasses have to throw at me."<br>"That's a good point." He laughed. "So are you gonna tell me what happened the night before you went to New York?"  
>"Oh yeah, about that," Amelia remembered the plate dropping incident and she wondered what to tell Dunn. "We err worked things out."<br>Dunn raised an eyebrow. "Worked things out?"  
>"Oh fine, I guess you'll find out soon enough anyway." She hesitated for a second. "Me and Bam are together."<br>"Thank God for that!" Dunn grinned, jumping up to hug Amelia. "The guys and I were wondering how long it would take for the two of you to get your act together! I should have known New York would seal the deal."  
>Amelia blushed. "What time is the barbeque starting?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.<br>"I think April said about an hour." Dunn replied. "I'm off to give dickhead a pat on the back, I'll catch you later Amelia."  
>Amelia watched as Dunn left the room, and then she began to unpack her things. She was looking forward to the barbeque as it would give her and Bam a chance to relax with the others, before the cameras started rolling again the next day. Once she was unpacked, she changed into a pair of leggings, some furry boots and pulled on her thickest hoody. Knowing how cold it would be later, she also decided to grab a hat and scarf.<br>Downstairs she could already smell the smoke from the barbeque. Phil had just lit it, and the guys were gathered around with crates of beer. April had gone to a lot of effort to get everyone in the Halloween spirit, having carved out several pumpkins and spreading them across the garden with little candles inside. The sun was just starting to set as Amelia made her way outside in search of Bam. She had taken less than three steps into the back garden when she was grabbed by April.  
>"Bam's told me the good news!" she grinned. "I'm so glad he's found himself a lovely young woman."<br>"Oh thank you April, I didn't know that he'd told anyone yet." Amelia smiled as April hugged her.  
>"Oh you know what it's like round here." She laughed. "Everyone will know soon enough."<br>Amelia groaned silently as she detached herself from April and continued to seek out her boyfriend. She supposed she would have to get used to the idea of everyone knowing, it was going to be difficult to hide it after all. After stopping to chat briefly with Glomb and Rake, Amelia spotted Bam. As she had expected, she found him with a can of beer in his hand, standing next to a barely clad Novak.  
>"Congrats babe." Novak winked at Amelia when he saw her approach.<br>"Aren't you freezing Novak?" she gasped, looking at his bare torso.  
>He shook his head, grinning at Amelia's shocked expression. Bam pulled Amelia into his arms and kissed her gently on the cheek. He too was wearing a thick hoody, obviously not blessed by Novak's heat resistance. Amelia noted that the beanie hat and scarves were back. Bam handed her a can of beer, when suddenly a figure in a Halloween mask jumped up by Amelia's side.<br>"Hey Dico." Amelia laughed.  
>Dico pulled off his mask. "How did you know it was me?" he asked, disappointedly.<br>"Lucky guess." She grinned, taking a swig of her beer. Dico replaced his mask and went in search of another victim. Amelia waited until Novak had wandered off before turning to Bam.  
>"So much for not making a big deal about us?" she teased, taking a seat on his lap.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm just excited about having such an attractive girlfriend." He smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
>"I think your mum is even more thrilled than you are." She laughed, catching April's eye. April grinned and waved at the two of them. Bam shook his head.<br>"Alright dickhead!"  
>Amelia and Bam looked up to see a tall man standing in front of them. Amelia did not recognise him, although he bore a striking resemblance to Bam.<br>"Good to see you bro, Amelia this is my brother Jess." Bam introduced Amelia to the stranger.  
>"Nice to meet you." Jess grinned, as Amelia stood up to greet him.<br>"Jess, this is my girlfriend Amelia."  
>"Poor you." Jess whispered to Amelia, jokingly.<br>"Jess is in a band, he's the drummer in CKY." Bam explained, passing his brother a beer.  
>"Oh that's cool, I think I've heard of you." She laughed.<br>"So how long are you sticking around for?" Bam asked Jess.  
>"Just a couple of days, we've got a gig in town tomorrow night."<br>"We'll be there." Bam grinned, looking at Amelia. She smiled in agreement.  
>The barbeque was a big success, and between them Don Vito and Raab ensured no food went to waste. The rain had held off just long enough for them to enjoy their evening, but it was bitterly cold. After helping April to clean up, Amelia returned inside the castle to warm up.<br>When everyone seemed preoccupied or asleep, Bam beckoned for Amelia to follow him upstairs. He led her into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Without saying a word she joined him on the bed so that they were lying side by side. Bam shuffled over slowly so that he was close enough to pull her into his arms. They lay in comfortable silence for what seemed like an eternity to Amelia. She could feel Bam gently stroking her arm and it was sending shivers running down her spine. Every time he touched her, she could feel the electricity between them. It was intoxicating, and before long she could not resist him anymore. Their bodies collided in a moment of pure desire, and Amelia pressed her lips down hard against his. They kissed roughly, exploring one another's body, until neither of them could take any it longer, and they fell apart panting.

The following evening it was nearly time for the CKY gig. Bam and the other guys were pre-drinking in the pirate bar while Amelia finished getting ready. She really wasn't sure what to wear, so Amelia settled for a long black vest decorated with a red rose, and a pair of skinny bleached jeans with black heels. She curled her hair so that it cascaded past her shoulders and put on some red lipstick to match the flower on her top. She felt a little nervous as she hadn't been to a gig since she was seventeen, not to mention the fact that there would be lots of people there who knew Bam.  
>The club was heaving when they arrived. There was a queue of people halfway down the street waiting to get in, and Amelia felt glad that they were on the guest list. One of the bands was already playing, and Amelia couldn't hear herself think as she followed Bam to the bar. The room was horribly smoky, and Amelia had to squint through a cloud of ash to see Bam. He laughed and passed her a Bacardi and coke.<br>With their drinks in hand they made their way to the front of the stage. Amelia heard guys and girls alike comment when they saw that Bam had his arm around her waist, but she tried to ignore them and enjoy the music.  
>After a while Amelia made her excuses and headed to the ladies room. It was empty, but as she entered a cubicle she heard others make their way in.<br>"I can't believe Bam's here." One female voice said.  
>"Don't think you can fool me, it's his brother's band! You knew full well he would be here tonight." The other replied.<br>"Well, I didn't think he would have replaced me so fucking fast." The first woman spat.  
>Amelia flushed, and kept her head down as she exited the cubicle. She averted her eyes so she didn't catch the attention of the girls who were standing at the mirror, but she didn't need to look to know that one of them was Bam's ex, Jenn.<br>"It's not like he's done any better than you." Jenn's friend laughed. "She's so plain, totally not his type."  
>"Who does she think she is anyway?" Jenn growled, touching up her makeup.<br>"I can't believe he dumped you for that."  
>Amelia washed her hands as quickly as she could and slipped out of the bathroom before she could be recognised. She tried not to let the tears fall, but she felt so humiliated, knowing they were right. She really wasn't Bam's type. What exactly did he see in her? Her head was spinning so fast with what she had just overhears that she nearly walked straight past Bam and the others before he grabbed her arm.<br>"Hey babe, are you ok?" he asked, concernedly. "You look like you've been crying."  
>"I'm fine." She replied, shaking him off. "I just need some air."<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Amelia pushed her way through the crowded room and stepped outside into the cold night. She could see her breath as she heaved a sigh of relief and she instantly regretted not bringing a jacket. All around her there were people spilling out from the club, drinking, swearing and smoking. Amelia sat herself down by a wall and pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself down as she rummaged through her bag for a lighter. In the blink of an eye a hand appeared before her, holding a flame. She lit her cigarette and looked up to see Raab standing in front of her.  
>"Thank you Raab." She smiled gratefully. He took a seat beside her and lit his own cigarette.<br>"Smoking's bad for you."  
>Amelia nodded as she inhaled the nicotine and gestured to the pint of beer in his hand. "So is drinking."<br>"Fuck it." He laughed, taking a large swig. "Are you alright out here? It's a bit cold."  
>"I just needed a bit of air." She smiled, trying not to let on how upset she really was.<br>"Well you picked the right time." Raab grinned. "It's all kicking off in there."  
>"Oh, really?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, Bam's ex has gone psycho on his ass."  
>Amelia's stomach somersaulted. "What? What happened?"<br>"After you left, Jenn stormed over and they started yelling at each other."  
>Right on cue, the doors of the club burst open and two bouncers emerged either side of a very angry woman. Amelia turned her head to watch in amazement as Jenn was kicked out of the club; her friend in tow. They were both shouting profanities but nobody was paying them any attention.<br>Once the women had disappeared, Bam, Dunn and Dico appeared. Bam took a seat next to Amelia as Dico recounted the confrontation.  
>"Oh it was brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Jenn was all up in Bam's face like 'you should get back with me blah blah blah', and Bam was like 'fuck off', and she was like 'fuck you', and she pushed him, and he was like 'get the fuck out of here you dirty skank' and we all joined in, and she was like 'oh my God' and then Dunn got the bouncers and they kicked her out!"<br>He took a massive breath and everyone waited in anticipation to see if he would continue, but it appeared that his story ended there. Bam remained silent.  
>"I saw Jenn in the bathroom." Amelia told them, once she was sure Dico was finished. Bam glanced at her.<br>"Did she say anything to you?"  
>"Not so much to me but about me." She admitted, stubbing out her cigarette.<br>"That fucking whore!" he exclaimed, standing up and balling his fists.  
>Amelia stood up next to him, and touched his arm gently. "It's ok Bam."<br>"No it isn't." He growled. "She needs to stay the fuck away from us."  
>Amelia and the others watched him, anticipating what he would do next.<br>"Come on, let's get out of here. We'll see you guys in the morning." Bam took Amelia's hand and led her away from the club. They started walking and Amelia was not sure where they were headed, but the fresh air was a nice contrast from the claustrophobia of the club.  
>Amelia and Bam walked across the town for about twenty minutes before they reached the suburbs. At the end of the road was a steep gravel path leading up a hill. Bam led her up the path and they came to a halt at the top of the hill. Amelia took in her surroundings. The hill overlooked the whole town and the streets lights twinkled, illuminating the sky. She joined Bam as he sat cross legged on the ground and he put his arm around her.<br>"It's beautiful." She smiled, leaning against him.  
>"You're beautiful." He grinned, kissing her cheek.<br>They sat in silence for a while before Bam turned to Amelia with a serious look on his face.  
>"What did Jenn say?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.<br>Amelia begrudgingly repeated the conversation that she had overheard. Bam did not interrupt or get angry, but he gazed at her with sadness in his eyes.  
>"You know that it's all bullshit Amelia. You are a million times better than Jenn. I have no idea what I saw in her."<br>Amelia nodded silently, as he wrapped both arms around her.  
>"I have never been as happy as I am now that we're together." He smiled as Amelia returned the hug, resting her chin on his shoulder. "You are the funniest, kindest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. She's just jealous so don't let it get to you."<br>They hugged each other for several minutes, neither of them wanting to let go of the other. The wind had picked up and Amelia guessed the temperature was close to dropping below zero. Her skin was covered in goose bumps and she was trying desperately to keep her teeth from chattering. When they finally separated, Bam pulled out his phone and grinned.  
>"Dunn owes me a favour." He laughed, dialling Dunn's number. When Ryan finally answered, Bam asked him, or rather, ordered him, to come and pick them up. After what seemed like hours a pair of blinding car headlights announced the arrival of Dunn, and Amelia and Bam jumped into the Hummer and they returned to the castle.<br>"I'm going to bed." She told Bam, heading for her own room. Without taking off her clothes she climbed under the covers and curled up in the foetal position. Bam slid in beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He stroked her hair and she rolled over so that they were facing one another. Their lips touched softly and they began to kiss.  
>"I want you so badly Amelia." He moaned, pulling away.<br>"I want you too Bam." She whispered.  
>They held their gaze for a few seconds longer, before Bam pressed his lips against hers once again. Amelia placed her hand on his chest, slowly starting to unbutton his shirt. As his bare skin became visible she let out a sigh of desire. She had seen him topless before but never this close and intimate. Once all of the buttons were undone she ran her hand down his stomach, shocked by how hot his skin felt. He shivered a little at her touch, before breaking away from the kiss in order to lift Amelia's shirt over her head. She felt vulnerable but excited as their bare skin touched.<p>

The next morning Amelia awoke finding herself in Bam's arms, and memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered how amazing it had been. Rather than getting up, she snuggled back into his arms and waited for him to wake up too. A little while later he climbed out of bed, and as the covers fell away Amelia admired his perfect body. He grinned, catching her eye and pounced on her.  
>"Time to get back to work." He laughed, tickling her.<br>"What have you got planned for today then?" she giggled, trying to wriggle away from him.  
>"Personally I'd like to stay in bed with you all day..." he smirked. She punched him playfully as he buried his head in her hair.<br>After lying in bed for another twenty minutes, Amelia showered and dressed as quickly as she could, knowing that the guys would be ready and raring to go. She grabbed her camera and headed downstairs to find them hanging around the kitchen waiting for her.  
>"Let's go!" Bam exclaimed, leading the way out of the castle. Amelia wondered what they would be getting up to today. It turned out that they had decided to race each other on lawn mowers and golf carts, similar to the one Novak had found months ago. The guys ran across the grass in teams of two to mount their vehicles, while Amelia took leant against the wall and started the camera rolling. Bam and Dunn formed one team, with Dico and Raab, and Rake and Novak making up the other two teams. Bam briefly announced the rules and then they were off. It was hilarious to watch, and after a while April, Phil and Vito appeared next to Amelia, watching in disbelief as the guys roared around, crashing into one another.<br>A few hours, and several injuries later they had grown bored, and trudged back to the castle covered from head to toe in mud. April was horrified. She tried to stop them entering the castle but it was no good. A trail of muddy footprints led the way down the hallway and into the kitchen. Setting the camera aside, Amelia remembered Bam's revenge during the golf tournament, and she formulated a brilliant plan. She whispered her idea to April, whose eyes lit up in delight. April rounded up the guys and asked them to pop back outside for a minute, while Amelia hurriedly turned on the hose pipe. Once the six of them were safely outside she let the water shoot out and sufficiently soak each one of the men. They ran and screamed, but Amelia ensured she got them all, and was amused to see that April had grabbed the camera to record their victory.  
>"That was horrible but brilliant!" laughed a dripping Bam, as he stripped to his boxers and went to give Amelia a very wet hug.<br>"Eww get off me, you're soaking!" she laughed, batting him away.


	14. Chapter 14

Winter was now well and truly upon West Chester. It was December, and the household of Castle Bam was beginning to get into the Christmas spirit. When Amelia was not preoccupied filming for the show she was helping April to clean the house and tidying up after Bam and the others. Her relationship with Bam was going strong, although for the most part they were both so busy it was difficult to spend much time together alone. Although Amelia still kept her belongings in her own room, she had been spending more and more nights in Bam's room as it was one of the only chances they got to be alone. They were looking forward to Christmas as the show was coming to an end, and it would give them a chance to be together properly.  
>There was only one more episode left to film before a three month break. The filming for Jackass would start at the end of March, and MTV had confirmed that Viva La Bam would run for at least another season in the next autumn, so Amelia had plenty to look forward to and no need to worry about looking for work. It made a nice change from her previous experience of not knowing when she would next get an opportunity.<br>With just over two weeks until Christmas Day, Amelia was in two minds as to what her plans would be for the holiday period. Her mother and father had invited her back to England to spend the two weeks with the family, but April and Phil had also asked her to stay and spend Christmas with the Margeras.  
>"It will be lovely Amelia." April smiled as the two of them wandered around the shopping mall in search of presents for the men. "The boys always go to so much effort with the tree and lights and everything. You just have to stay!"<br>Amelia was flattered that April was so keen for her to stay. They had grown close over the past few months, and Amelia knew that she could confide in April as if she was her own mother. Amelia promised to think about it as they looked around a clothing shop.  
>"Are you seriously buying presents for every single one of them?" Amelia asked incredulously as she browsed April's shopping list.<br>April nodded. "I do it every year. They're like my foster kids." She laughed. "I wouldn't want anyone to feel left out."  
>Amelia smiled and helped pick out a few shirts which Bam might like. She had no idea what to get for him herself. What exactly did you buy for the man who already had everything?<br>"I wish he'd dress a bit smarter." April admitted. "He looks so handsome when he's not wearing all those silly scarves and hats."  
>Amelia agreed, handing a purple shirt over to April. She suspected that Bam's 'smart clothes' consisted entirely of Christmas presents from his mother. April did have considerably better taste than Bam so it could only be a good thing that April was piling her basket full of men's shirts.<br>In the end, to Amelia's amusement, April bought expensive shirts for Dunn, Raab, Dico, Rake and Novak, as well as Bam and Jess.  
>"This way they don't get jealous." April laughed, as if she was talking about twelve year old boys rather than twenty something year old men. Amelia could, however, see her logic.<br>It was fortunate that MTV was paying her so well for the show, because Amelia knew this Christmas was going to be an expensive one. She also wanted to buy individual gifts for the guys, whom she now considered close friends, and of course she couldn't forget April, Phil and her own family.  
>It took her and April a good seven hours of shopping, but finally they were done. It had required a lot of effort, but Amelia was satisfied with her carefully considered gifts. For Dunn she had bought a model car kit, in homage to his toy car skit on Jackass. For Johnny she thought it would be funny to send him a giant sexy poster of himself. For Raab she had bought a new computer game that he had been talking about for ages. For Dico she had found a dressing up box which included cowboy, nurse and spaceman costumes. For Rake she had bought a chemistry set from the gadget shop, and for Novak she purchased a glittery red male thong. After much deliberation she settled on a silver watch for Bam and a digital camera as she knew he had broken his old one a few weeks ago. She and Bam had already decided to treat April and Phil to a spa weekend in January.<br>Feeling ever so slightly guilty, Amelia rang her mother that night to say she would be staying in the States for Christmas.  
>"I promise I'll come back in the New Year." She told her mother sincerely.<br>"I just hope he's worth it honey." Her mum laughed.  
>"Who?" Amelia asked. She had failed to mention her new relationship to her parents.<br>"The boy you're abandoning us for."  
>Amelia felt herself blush and was thankful that her mum could not see.<br>"Just make sure you bring him back with you when you visit us." Her mother continued. Amelia groaned.  
>"Yes mum."<br>After hanging up the phone, Amelia went in search of April and Bam to let them know she would be staying after all. They were both over the moon and it was hard to tell who was more pleased that she would be there for Christmas.

Over the next week Bam and the others were busy preparing the house for Christmas. Amelia could now see where April had been coming from when she had said how much effort they put in to decorating the castle. She spent most of her time helping them out, or filming bits and pieces of their activities, such as hanging up lights, cutting down trees, and hiring out snow machines. It was a lot of fun and for the first time since she was a child, Amelia was feeling excited for Christmas. The show finished five days before Christmas and they celebrated by throwing another party. Amelia and Bam were in particularly high spirits as they could finally concentrate on their relationship.

On Christmas morning the castle was woken up by Dico dressed as Santa Claus, running around whilst banging a drum. Amelia rolled over and squinted at the clock on the bedside table, groaning when she saw that it was six o'clock. Bam was already out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  
>"Merry Christmas babe." He grinned, kissing her head.<br>"How have you got so much energy?" she asked, forcing herself out of bed.  
>"It's Christmas! I'm excited!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down like a small child.<br>She shook her head and pulled on some pyjama bottoms and one of his t-shirts before they made their way downstairs. Everyone else, including April, Phil and Vito were sitting in the living room, watching as Dico stood in front of the tree with a big brown sack.  
>"Ho ho ho!" he chuckled through his fake beard. "This thing is fucking itchy." He threw it to the floor and waited for Bam and Amelia to take their seats before dispersing the gifts.<br>"Is it like this every year?" she asked an extremely hung over looking Novak. He nodded.  
>"He's a little bit more extreme this year though as we have company." He laughed, as Dico threw a box in Raab's direction. After a while, Dico grew bored of playing Santa, especially once he had opened his own gifts. He was particularly delighted by the dressing up box from Amelia, and within seconds he had shed his Santa outfit and transformed into a cowboy. Amelia had been surprised by the thoughtful gifts from her new friends. Dunn had bought her a bottle of her favourite perfume. Novak had given her some expensive wine. Raab and Dico had pitched together and had bought her a skateboard, helmet, and safety pads, along with the entire collection of CKY DVDs and told her to get practising. To Amelia's amusement, Johnny had sent her exactly the same poster of himself that she had sent him. April and Phil had paid for Amelia and Bam to go on holiday for a week before the filming for Jackass started. Amelia was shocked but excited and thanked them over and over again.<br>April took over handing out the last few presents, which included Bam's to Amelia. There were two small packages, which she unwrapped carefully. In the first was a silver necklace. On the chain there was a small heart encrusted with a single tiny diamond.  
>"Oh! It's beautiful Bam, thank you so much! I love it!" she kissed him and allowed him to fasten the chain around her neck. As she unwrapped the second present she looked at Bam in disbelief. In the box lay two keys connected with a pink ribbon. There was one standard looking house key and another which was unmistakeably a car key. She looked around at the others who were grinning at her. She picked up the house key and raised her eyebrow at Bam.<br>"I want you to officially move in, like permanently." He grinned, taking her hand. "What do you think?"  
>Amelia hesitated for a few seconds to build up the tension before laughing. "I'd love to!" Everybody cheered as she hugged Bam tightly and whispered a thank you into his ear.<br>"Aren't you going to ask about the second key?" asked Dunn, beaming from ear to ear.  
>"I don't know if I dare." She glanced from Dunn to Bam, who both bore devilish smiles.<br>"Look outside!" exclaimed Dunn, jumping up and grabbing her hand. Bam followed them outside to where Amelia's car was usually parked. In its place was a bright purple convertible with a pink bow wrapped around it.  
>"Holy shit!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"<br>Bam nodded, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We figured you needed a bit of an upgrade if you're gonna be hanging around with us." He laughed.  
>"But I loved my old car." She pouted, teasing them.<br>"Wait till you try this one out!" Dunn grinned, standing next to them.  
>Amelia couldn't believe it: a new house and a new car in one morning. It was ridiculous but she was just happy to be spending the day with Bam and his friends.<p>

After a huge dinner everyone settled down in front of the television with various alcoholic beverages. Amelia quickly rang her family back in England to wish them a happy Christmas and tell them about her gifts, before joining her friends. She sat on the sofa and Bam wrapped his arm around her.  
>Checking that everyone was distracted, Bam turned to Amelia and whispered. "There's something I have to tell you."<br>Amelia looked at him in curiosity. "What's that?" she whispered back.  
>"I think I'm falling in love with you."<br>Amelia's heart stopped for a millisecond as she registered what he had just said. He looked her deep in the eye, waiting for her response. She was unable to keep the smile from flickering across her face.  
>"I think I'm falling in love with you too." She replied. Bam grinned and kissed her softly on the lips. At that moment in time Amelia felt that her life was perfect and she was the luckiest girl in the world.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas was over before long, and Amelia and Bam were looking forward to the holiday to Hawaii  
>that April and Phil were sending them on. The week before their holiday, they flew out to Los Angeles with Dunn to meet up with the cast and crew of Jackass. Jeff wanted to see if anyone had any other ideas that would involve much preparation before filming commenced.<br>Spending over four hours on a plane with Bam and Dunn was nothing short of hell for Amelia. She tried to sleep but it was impossible being sat between the two of them constantly arguing and hitting each other. The coffee they had drank before taking off had definitely been a bad decision.  
>When they arrived in LA, Johnny and Jeff were waiting in the arrivals lounge for them. Amelia dropped her bags, running up to hug Johnny.<br>"I've missed you Knoxville." She laughed as he picked her up in the air.  
>"I've missed you to Jones!" he grinned, swinging her around.<br>Once she, Dunn and Bam had greeted Johnny and Jeff the five of them headed out to the car park where a shiny white stretch Limo was waiting.  
>"You have to travel in style in LA." Johnny winked at Amelia, holding the door open for the three travellers. The Limo was in much better shape than Bam's Amelia mused, as Jeff poured them drinks while the driver pulled off.<br>"Now this really is the life." Amelia giggled, sipping her champagne as Bam put some music on. Johnny, Dunn and Jeff laughed at her innocence.  
>"Don't get too used to it, we're going old school in Jeff's van when filming starts." Johnny smirked.<br>"Well I'll just make the most of it now." She smiled, leaning back and enjoying the ride. Bam laughed and draped his arm across her shoulder.  
>"So what's the plan?" asked Dunn, draining the last of the wine from his glass.<br>"We figured seeing as this is practically a reunion we'd have a bit of a celebration, and Amelia can get to know the guys." Jeff explained. "Everyone's staying at the same hotel this week, we rented the whole place out, so we'll just hit the bar and see what happens."  
>Everyone seemed happy with this arrangement, although Amelia was feeling a little nervous about meeting the others. She had seen them many times on TV and heard so many stories about them, but she wasn't sure what they would be like in real life, or even if they'd like her.<br>"Don't worry babe, they'll love you." Bam whispered as if he could read her thoughts. Amelia gave him a little smile and before she knew it they had arrived at the hotel.  
>"You guys check in and go on up to your rooms. I think everyone's by the pool so just come and meet us when you're ready." Jeff said, pointing to the reception desk.<br>"Alright, catch you in a bit dudes." Dunn replied, patting Johnny and Jeff on the back.  
>Amelia and Bam's room was just as lovely as the one in New York had been, if not even better. Amelia sank down on to the bed, feeling exhausted from the flight. Bam laughed at her.<br>"You'll have to man-up if you're gonna keep up with the guys this week." He teased.  
>She threw her handbag at him. "I'll be fine, I just need a drink." She laughed.<br>"Well hurry up and get changed and we can hit the bar."  
>"Yes boss." She saluted him.<br>Unsure on whether or not there would be any water based activities taking place that afternoon and evening, Amelia decided it would be wise to put on her bikini under her clothes, just in case. Over the top she put on a pair of denim shorts and a pretty purple halter neck top, and teamed them with some gold gladiator sandals and a pair of sunglasses. She had a feeling she would enjoy this week in LA, it would make a nice change to have some warm weather. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and gave it a quick brush so that it tumbled down her back in loose waves.  
>"Ready." She called to Bam, who had also changed into a pair of board shorts and a clean t-shirt.<br>He wolf-whistled, making his way out of the room. She took a deep breath as they arrived at the pool. She could see Johnny sitting at the bar with Dunn and another guy she vaguely recognised from the show. Bam put a comforting hand on her back as Johnny ushered them over.  
>"Hey Amelia, this is Danger Ehren." Johnny grinned, gesturing at the man sitting at the bar with them.<br>"Nice to meet you." She smiled, holding her hand out to the dark haired man, who shook it gently.  
>"Hiya, you can call me Ehren." He laughed, smiling.<br>"Amelia's the new camera woman I was telling you about." Johnny continued.  
>"Ah that's cool." He smiled, taking a swig of beer. Ehren seemed really friendly and down to earth thought Amelia, feeling a little relieved that they were not all lunatics. Perhaps she had spoken to soon however, as another man with his shirt off approached them. Amelia immediately recognised him as Steve-O, famous for partaking in the stunts that no one else wanted to do.<br>"Ah you must be Amelia!" he exclaimed, kissing her cheek. "I'm Steve-O"  
>"I've heard a lot about you." She laughed as he stepped back. He grinned, obviously enjoying being the centre of attention.<br>"Come on Amelia, there's so many more people you need to meet." Johnny said, jumping down from his stool and grabbing her hand. She looked back to see Bam's bemused expression as Johnny dragged her away. She mouthed 'help', causing Bam, Ehren and Dunn to laugh.  
>"Wee-Man and Preston." Johnny introduced the two very recognisable members sitting by the pool. Amelia smiled and greeted them both, before Johnny took her hand again and walked to the other side of the pool where a long haired man in a bikini and bunny ears was swimming.<br>"Amelia, meet Chris Pontius." Johnny smiled. Pontius jumped out of the pool and gave Amelia a big wet hug, making everyone laugh.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you." He grinned. "It's nice to have some female company."<br>"This is technically one of Pontius' alter-egos, Bunny the life guard." Johnny explained, leading Amelia away from the curiously dressed man and over to a topless man lying on a sun lounger.  
>"Amelia, Dave England." He introduced them. Dave sat up and shook her hand. "Dave is our professional shitter." Johnny explained, looking down at Dave who seemed very proud.<br>"I'd rather not ask." She laughed.  
>Johnny spent the next twenty minutes or so introducing Amelia to members of the crew including Spike Jones, Rick Kosick and Lance Bangs. It was a lot for Amelia to take in, what with so many names and faces, but everyone was lovely. She was however incredibly relieved when Johnny returned her to Bam and she saw that he had bought her a Bacardi and coke.<br>The weather was incredibly warm for the time of year, and despite the fact that it was now late afternoon, Amelia could not pass up the opportunity to have a dip in the pool. After a little persuasion she got Bam to join her. She tried to ignore the fact that every man in the vicinity was staring at her as she took off her shorts and t-shirt.  
>"Where are all the women?" she grumbled jokingly to Bam, as she followed him into the pool.<br>"Oh they'll be around when filming starts. Most of them tend to avoid the week long benders like this, but you're special."  
>"You mean, I'm with you so I don't have a choice." She laughed, splashing water into his face.<br>"Pretty much," he replied with a cheeky grin, splashing her back.  
>"I have to say, it's nice being in a pool that isn't as the result of you throwing me in." She teased, thinking back to the night back in West Chester.<br>"Hey, you made me fall in too." He moaned, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"You deserved it." She giggled, ruffling his now damp hair, which was springing into ringlets.<br>Amelia and Bam spent the rest of the afternoon and the evening sitting in the bar, chatting to everyone. As it started to get late, several crew members dispersed in search of food and rest. Before long, only Amelia, Bam, Dunn, Johnny, Pontius, Steve-O and Ehren were left.  
>"Oh my God, let's all go back to my room and order shit loads of room service!" exclaimed Steve-O when talk turned to their dining plans. No one could find fault in this option, so the seven of them headed up to Steve-O's room, which was more than big enough to accommodate them all. Johnny put a comedy film on the TV while Steve-O ordered a ridiculous amount of burgers, chicken wings, fries, ice cream and wine. After such a long day, Amelia was glad it was turning out to be a relaxing evening. She had instantly clicked with Pontius, Steve-O and Ehren, and although she was missing her friends back in West Chester, she knew that she would have a lot of fun with these guys.<br>When as much food had been eaten as they could possibly manage, the seven of them squeezed on to Steve-O's massive bed and watched the film. Amelia found herself wedged between Ehren and Johnny, with Bam lying in her lap, Dunn to his left and Pontius to his right, and Steve-O sprawled across the three of them. As the guys became absorbed in the film, Amelia's mind wandered, and she wondered how she had managed to go from graduating university in England only nine months ago, to now spending the night in a Los Angeles hotel with the cast of Jackass.


	16. Chapter 16

Before Amelia knew it, the filming of Jackass had begun. Amelia and Bam had enjoyed their holiday, but it was over far too soon. On set, the guys were keeping her on her toes, but she loved every minute of it. Just like Viva La Bam, Jackass was proving to be very time consuming and it could be quite difficult for Amelia and Bam to spend time alone, but there was only another three months of filming left before they returned to West Chester. She was looking forward to being reunited with Dico, Raab, Rake and surprisingly even Novak. She got on with all of the Jackass cast and crew, but along with Johnny, she had become very close friends with Ehren and Chris and they took her under their wing.  
>Amelia realised that she had not seen Bam all afternoon. As it turned out, neither had any of the others, so she headed back to the hotel to see if he was around. After a quick check of the pool and bar, she found him sitting in their hotel room alone. He had his hood up and was staring intently at his phone. She stood silently in the doorway, waiting for him to acknowledge her, but he showed no sign that he was aware of her presence.<br>"Bam?" she asked tentatively.  
>Perhaps he had not heard her, as he remained engrossed in whatever he was looking at.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked him worriedly, after thirty seconds of silence. It was so quiet she thought she could hear her heart thumping nervously in her chest.  
>"Nothing." He snapped, getting up suddenly and walking straight past her, out of the open door.<br>Amelia stared after him, until he was out of sight. He did not look back once. She sat down on the empty bed in bewilderment, unable to fathom what she had done wrong. As she replayed the last ten minutes in her head, she pulled out her phone and wrote a message to Bam, saying how worried she was about him and would he please get in touch to let her know he was ok. At the same time that the message sent, her phone vibrated, alerting her that she had a new message. It was from Johnny.  
>'You found Bam yet? Got an update. Ring me. Love J x.'<br>Amelia text him back. 'He was in the hotel room but won't speak to me. Ok to ring now? Xxx'  
>A few minutes later Amelia rang Johnny, in the hope that he might have some explanation for Bam's odd behaviour. It had seemingly come out of nowhere. The night before they had been fine.<br>"Hey babe." Johnny greeted her when he answered after a few rings.  
>"Hi Johnny. Do you know what's up with Bam?"<br>"I haven't spoken to him myself, but Dunn said he was with him this morning, and he said something about you spending more time with us than you were with him."  
>Amelia's jaw dropped on the other end of the line. "Seriously! He actually said that?"<br>"I think he's having a case of the green eyed monster hun. Meet me for dinner? "  
>"If that's the case, do you really think it's a good idea for me to go out with you tonight?" she sighed, falling back on the bed in discontent.<br>"You can't let me down." Johnny teased. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
>Amelia had not heard from Bam for the rest of the afternoon, so she decided to take Johnny up on his offer and join him for dinner. She had just finished getting ready when she heard her phone vibrate. She felt her stomach churn, wondering if Bam had finally replied to her text. She picked her Blackberry up hesitantly, and opened her inbox. She froze. One new message from Bam.<br>'Hi babe. I'm sorry. Just needed to clear my head, I'll meet you for dinner with Johnny. I'm a dick. I love you so much xxxxxxx'  
>True to his word, Bam was waiting at the restaurant when Johnny and Amelia arrived. As soon as she stepped out of the car he hurried over to embrace her.<br>"I'm sorry." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.  
>"It's ok." She replied; glad to have her boyfriend back.<p>

After Bam's outburst, he went out of his way to make it up to Amelia, buying her flowers and taking her out every night. However, every now and then during filming or when they were hanging around with everyone, he would go quiet and brooding, usually when Amelia was engaged in a conversation with one of the guys, or not paying him enough attention. As the filming of Jackass progressed, he seemed to become more and more possessive and jealous of Amelia's friendship with the others. She couldn't understand this because he had never had a problem with his friends in West Chester. Everyone on set had picked up on his irritability and it was beginning to affect the general atmosphere of the group. Amelia didn't know what to do. She wasn't about to forsake her friendship with the others just because her boyfriend was insecure. Instead she tried to ignore his tantrums and she focused on the job at hand.  
>They were two months into filming, and Bam and Dunn had gone off with half of the crew to film a skit in town, whilst Amelia stayed with Johnny and the others to work on a big stunt.<br>"You coming for a few drinks then Amelia?" asked Steve-O, when Jeff had declared the scene a wrap.  
>Amelia thought about Bam, knowing it would only fuel his bad mood, but she had no intention of staying in the hotel on her own if he was still in town with Dunn.<br>"Of course she is!" Johnny grinned, before Amelia had chance to answer for herself. Johnny put his arm around her casually and ushered her to the car park.  
>The others had made their excuses, so Johnny, Steve-O and Amelia made their way to their favourite bar that was not too far from the hotel. The 'few' drinks that Steve-O had suggested soon turned into many, but Amelia felt herself beginning to relax as the alcohol flowed and before long she had stopped thinking about Bam and his mood swings.<br>When Amelia went to bed that night, Bam was still out. She hoped he would return by the morning, and she tried not to let his absence stop her from sleeping. To her relief, she heard him enter the room sometime in the early hours of the morning, but she pretended to be fast asleep to avoid any confrontation.  
>The next morning Amelia awoke to find Bam sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her.<br>"Where were you last night?" she asked, trying not to sound as if she was accusing him of anything.  
>Bam shrugged. "You went out with Johnny and Steve-O?"<br>"They asked me to go for a drink with them after filming. I didn't think you'd mind."  
>Bam shrugged again. He was already showered and dressed, with a big scowl plastered across his face.<br>"What did you get up to?" she asked, tentatively.  
>"Just went out." He muttered, refusing to meet her eye.<br>"For God's sake Bam, stop this!" Amelia cried in exasperation. "I can't take it anymore."  
>Bam stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. She collapsed on to the bed and held her head in her hands. She had no idea where he was going but she knew it was best to leave him to it. She showered and dressed, trying to shake all thoughts of their fight from her mind.<br>Rather than heading for the location to start shooting with the others, Amelia jumped into her rental car and made her way to the beach. Bam would probably be on set, and she could not bring herself to be around him today, not when he was in such a vile mood. She parked the car quickly and walked down the sandy path all the way to the water's edge. Despite the fact that it was still early in the morning, the beach was rapidly filling up with people, and Amelia watched as young families trekked along the sand with towels and picnic baskets, their children running happily through the water.  
>Amelia walked for at least half an hour before the sand started to become coarse and full of stones. Here, the beach was practically deserted. She sat down and gazed out at the horizon, enjoying the cooling effect of the sea breeze. It was gloriously hot today, and she was wearing a bikini underneath her skirt and t-shirt. Amelia slipped out of her clothes and lay back on the warm sand, making the most of having some time alone to sunbathe, whilst clearing her thoughts.<br>Until a few weeks ago, everything had been going so well. She was getting on really well with everyone, at the same time as spending plenty of quality time with Bam. It was as if a switch had been flicked in his brain and he was reverting back to his old ways. She just couldn't understand what had changed; it wasn't as if she flirted with the other guys. If anything, she was much more reserved around them than she was with him.  
>She had nearly dropped off to sleep, when she felt someone approach. Peering up through her sunglasses she saw a familiar long haired figure looming over her.<br>"Well hello there." It was Chris.  
>"Hi." She smiled.<br>He took a seat beside Amelia on the sand and stretched out. She was surprised to find him fully clothed in a t-shirt and board shorts.  
>"Aren't you filming today?" she asked, letting the sand run through her fingers.<br>He shook his head. "Aren't you?"  
>"Bam and I had a fight." She sighed.<br>"Want to talk about it?" he asked, taking off his t-shirt.  
>"He's jealous of me spending time with you guys. I don't understand why because you're his friends. It's as if he doesn't trust me."<br>Chris looked intently at Amelia. "Bam's always been a little...highly strung."  
>Amelia nodded. "I've seen what happens when he doesn't get his own way."<br>"Haven't we all." Chris laughed, burying his feet in the sand.  
>Amelia sighed. "I don't know what to do. I can't just avoid you, this is my job."<br>"Then don't. Just let him stew. He'll get over it."  
>Amelia glanced at Chris, unsure of whether she should take his advice. She didn't want to mess things up and lose Bam. Chris smiled and patted her shoulder.<br>"Let's make a sandcastle!" he grinned, sitting up suddenly.  
>Amelia laughed, but agreed all the same and they got stuck in.<br>A few hours later, Amelia and Chris stood back to admire their handy work. Amelia had to admit, the sandcastle was most definitely the most impressive she had ever seen. Chris had a talent. They took pictures on their phone, when suddenly Amelia's Blackberry started to ring. It was Ehren.  
>"Amelia, you need to get down to the hospital now!" Ehren exclaimed. "There's been an accident."<br>"Bam..."


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia walked into the A and E reception area and instantly spotted Johnny, Jeff and Dunn. Johnny was pacing around nervously, Jeff was talking to a nurse, and Dunn was sat with his head in his hands.  
>"What's going on?" she demanded, looking at each of them.<br>"One of the stunts went wrong. We weren't ready to film and we hadn't checked if it was safe but he just went for it. He fell off the bike and hit his head really hard." Johnny explained, running a frantic hand through his hair.  
>"Is he ok?"<br>"We're just waiting for the doctor. He's seeing him now."  
>Amelia sat beside Dunn and bit her fingernails. She felt sick to her stomach, knowing that she was to blame for whatever happened to Bam. She shouldn't have had a go at him earlier. After what seemed like a life time of waiting, a man in a white coat swung through the double doors and headed towards Jeff. Amelia and Dunn simultaneously jumped to their feet and intercepted the doctor.<br>"Is he ok?" Dunn demanded. Amelia grabbed his arm to support herself, waiting for the news.  
>"We're just waiting for him to regain consciousness. We won't be able to judge the amount of damage until he's awake." The doctor explained, sombrely.<br>"Can we see him?" Amelia asked, gripping her fingernails into Dunn.  
>"Of course, but only one at a time I'm afraid." He replied.<br>Johnny nodded. "Amelia, you go first. We'll wait right here."  
>Amelia followed the doctor back towards the room that Bam was in. She took in a gulp of air and pushed open the door. There he was, lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of wires and drips. One arm was in a cast up to his shoulder. His eyes were closed and he appeared lifeless. She approached the bed hesitantly.<br>"Bam..."  
>There was no reply. Amelia could see his chest rising and falling in deep breaths and she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she took in his helpless appearance. His face and arms were covered in scratches, and he had a bandage around his head.<br>"Why?" She took a seat beside his bed and held his hand, squeezing it gently.  
>After she had sat with Bam for ten minutes or so, she reluctantly left the room so that the others could check in on him. Johnny was waiting for her outside and she collapsed into his arms, tears streaming down her face. He wrapped his strong arms around her and carried her out into the waiting room. Amelia found herself lost for words but Johnny did not push her to talk. Instead he let her lean her head on his shoulder, whilst stroking her head in a calming manner. Jeff sat quietly at the other side of the room as Dunn took his turn to visit Bam. Jeff's phone was buzzing nonstop, no doubt with calls from the cast and crew wanting updates on Bam, but he refused to answer it.<br>That evening, Johnny and Dunn resolved to stay at the hospital. April and Phil were on the next flight to California, and Jeff had no choice but to return to the shoot and sort out the chaos that had been left in the wake of Bam's accident. Amelia refused to leave Bam's side and eventually she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed, her hand still holding his. It was the early hours of the morning when Amelia awoke from her fitful sleep. She looked around, wondering what had roused her, when she realised Bam was squeezing her hand back.  
>"Bam?"<br>His eyelids flickered at the sound of his name and his lips twitched, forming a crooked smile.  
>"Oh Bam, I love you, you stupid man!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and leaning over him. She stroked his cheek, tears of happiness falling down her own. He tried to talk but all he could manage was a small groan. Amelia pressed her lips down against his to shut him up.<br>"I need to tell Johnny and Ryan." She said softly, pulling away. "Everyone's so worried about you."  
>Amelia hurried out of the door, with a quick glance back at the newly conscious Bam. Her heart was beating flat out in her chest and she found herself out of breath as she raced down the abandoned corridor and into the waiting room. Sure enough there was Dunn fast asleep on a chair, with Johnny's head in his lap, sprawled across three chairs. Amelia shook Dunn and Johnny gently and they both awoke with a start.<br>"What's up babe? Has something happened?" Johnny asked groggily.  
>"He's woken up!" she exclaimed, dragging his feet. Her words brought life to the two men, who were on their feet in an instant. Amelia led the way back to Bam's room where, to their disbelief, he was now sitting up in bed looking very pissed off.<br>"What the fuck?" he asked his three friends when they appeared at the doorway.  
>"What do you mean 'what the fuck' asshole?" Johnny demanded.<br>"What the fuck am I doing here!"  
>"Being a complete and utter asshole, that's what!" Dunn continued. "You could have killed yourself you jerk."<br>"I can't remember." Bam admitted, looking a little sheepish. Amelia remained silent in the background. "One minute I was on the bike, about to take off, and the next I'm here with a goddamn bandage round my head."  
>"You do the math." Johnny shook his head. "You've been unconscious for like, twelve hours."<br>"Shit man." Bam examined the cuts and bruises on his arms. "How bad was it?"  
>"You took off before we'd tested the ramp and it gave way underneath you. You fell backwards, hit your head on the concrete and the bike nearly landed on top of you. You are one lucky mother fucker." Dunn told him.<br>Amelia, Dunn and Johnny sat up with Bam until it was morning. Amelia listened quietly as the three guys talked. She was exhausted and although she was over the moon that man was ok, she didn't really know what to say to him after their argument the morning before.  
>The doctor was confident that Bam would make a full recovery, but nevertheless he wanted to keep him under observation for another forty eight hours just to be on the safe side. Over the next two days, everyone from the cast and crew had visited him. April and Phil had arrived the same morning that Bam had woken up and had decided to stay a little while, relieved that their son was alright.<br>On the morning that Bam was allowed to leave, Amelia pulled up at the hospital in their rental car. She had not left his side for his entire stay in hospital, apart from earlier that morning to fetch them both some clean clothes and to pick up the car. Bam had been so swamped with visitors that she had not had the chance to talk to him properly. When she returned she was surprised to find him alone in his room, sitting in some navy pyjamas and picking at a loose thread.  
>"I didn't think you were coming back." He joked, watching her enter the room.<br>She handed him a carrier bag with some clothes and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the other way so that he could change. She heard him fumbling around with the clothes and realised he would probably need help with his arm in the cast so she turned back to him. He had managed to unbutton his pyjama top and shake it off, but he was now wrestling his shirt, trying to get it over his good arm. She shuffled up the bed so that she was closer to him and took hold of the shirt, sliding it gently up his arm.  
>"Thanks." He said quietly as she fastened the buttons. She tried to stop her hands from shaking as they made their way up his body.<br>"Do you want some help with your jeans?"  
>She watched him pull off his pyjama bottoms with one hand and pull up his jeans in the same fashion. He managed to hoist them up, but he couldn't fasten them and keep them on his hips at the same time. Bam looked at Amelia helplessly. She blushed a little, pulling up the zip on his fly and fastening the two buttons. Before she had chance to ask about his shoes, she saw him thrust his feet inside the sneakers without bothering to undo them.<br>Now fully dressed, Bam sat back down on the bed and stared at Amelia. She could feel the tension mounting up inside her, and she wanted to shake him and make him realise what an idiot he was. Deciding that she was not going to acknowledge him, Bam turned his head to the floor and bit his lip. Amelia couldn't take it any longer.  
>"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She shouted, feeling weeks' worth of anger bubbling up inside her. Bam looked up, surprised to hear her raise her voice.<br>"Seriously Bam, do you know what a fucking moron you are."  
>Bam broke down, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them away with his good arm.<br>"I can't help it Amelia, I'm so scared of losing you." He sobbed.  
>She looked down at him and felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't wanted to make him cry.<br>"I'm not going anywhere unless you push me. " She told him, taking his hands in her own. "I love you, but you've been making it really difficult lately."  
>Bam nodded sadly. "I'm sorry. I just ... I'm a dick and all the other guys are funnier and better looking than me, and I just know you deserve someone better than me."<br>"Bam Margera, I have never heard such rubbish in my entire life." She shook her head. "I love you because you're you. I don't want anyone else. I just want you. Forever."  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"I love you too."<br>Amelia embraced Bam as gently as she could, without knocking his arm. He kissed her roughly, holding her head with his good hand while she ran her own hands through his tousled hair. Now that they were alone together again she was reluctant to let him go and the kiss lasted for at least ten minutes before they pulled apart, gasping for breath.  
>"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked.<br>"Fuck yes."  
>They sat in a comfortable silence as Amelia drove back to their hotel.<br>"Are you ready for this?" she asked when they were in the hotel car park, nodding towards the parked cars belonging to the cast and crew. Johnny had insisted on holding a party to celebrate Bam's return and had invited everyone he could think of.  
>Bam shook his head. "Can we go somewhere else just for a bit?"<br>"Sure, but they're all waiting for you."  
>"I just need some air." He smiled as she pulled back on to the highway.<br>In less than five minutes they were at the beach. Bam slipped his good hand into Amelia's and they walked along the water's edge. Amelia was glad to have Bam's company this time around.  
>"I've missed you." She told him, when they finally came to a rest.<br>"I've missed you too." He admitted, sitting down awkwardly on the sand. Amelia joined him, and leant her head against his good shoulder. He smiled and titled his head so that it was resting in hers.  
>"Are we all good?" he asked softly. She nodded.<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too." He whispered into her ear. "And I'm never going to let you go."<br>"Come on, there's a party with your name on it." She laughed, taking his hand and leading him back to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

The Jackass filming was all but completed, when Amelia received a call from her sister back home, asking if she would be joining the family on their annual trip to the Virgin Music Festival that year. It took place in two weeks time and they had bought plenty of tickets. Knowing that she would be free by then, Amelia promised her sister she would do her best to make it and hung up the phone. She had returned to West Chester now with Bam, Dunn and the rest of the Jackass crew to complete the last few skits with the help of the CKY guys. The end of filming coincided with the start of the festival.  
>Amelia couldn't help but smile to herself. She hadn't even considered that she would be attending the festival this year but now she felt a rush of excitement and wondered whether or not Bam would need any persuasion to join her.<br>"How would you feel about meeting my family?" Amelia smiled hesitantly when he returned to the bedroom.  
>"I'd love to!" Bam exclaimed, his bright eyes lighting up even more than usual. "Just name the time and I'll be there!"<br>"Well, there's a music festival back home that we go to every year so I thought we could go together this year." She explained as he sat down beside her on the bed.  
>"Sweet! It's been ages since I've been to England!"<br>"It's not really your kind of music, but it'll be a laugh."  
>"Bring it on." He grinned, kissing her cheek.<br>Amelia rang her sister and parents to let them know that she and Bam would be arriving a few days before the festival. They were excited to meet Bam but Amelia was a little worried about what they would think of him. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever been with before.  
>When Bam told his friends about their intended trip to the UK they were outraged by their lack of invitation.<br>"A festival!" Dunn exclaimed. "I want to go to a festival!"  
>"Me too!" chimed in Dico.<br>"Me three!" shouted Raab. Bam and Amelia exchanged looks.  
>"If you can get tickets you can come." Amelia laughed. "But you'll have to stay in a hotel, there's not enough room in my parents' house."<br>"It's a deal!" Dunn grinned, turning on his heel to make the necessary arrangements.  
>"Are you sure about this?" Bam looked at her uncertainly.<br>"Of course she is!" Dico exclaimed. "It will be brilliant!"  
>"I thought you hated flying Dico?" Bam laughed.<br>"I love festivals more than I hate flying.  
>In the end, Amelia and Bam were joined by Dico, Dunn, Raab, Johnny, Ehren, Chris and Steve-O. The guys had decided to make it a mini holiday.<p>

Everyone was exhausted by the time they arrived at Birmingham airport, but Amelia was overjoyed to see her parents waiting for them in the arrivals area and she ran into their arms. Bam approached hesitantly behind her and she took his hand, pulling him forward.  
>"Mum, dad, this is Bam." She grinned.<br>"It's nice to meet you." He smiled, shaking her father's hand and kissing her mother's cheek.  
>"It's lovely to finally meet you too!" her mother grinned.<br>Amelia and Bam would be staying at her parents' home just outside of Birmingham for their stay and the festival was only half an hour away. The others had booked themselves into a nearby hotel. Before heading to the cars, Amelia introduced her parents to her new friends. Needless to say they looked more than a little taken aback by Steve-O, but Amelia' father was star struck to meet Johnny, which Amelia found hilarious considering he was now her best friend.  
>That night, Amelia and Bam went out to dinner with her parents and her sister Rose. Rose had just turned eighteen and had the same dark brown hair and large eyes as Amelia. If it wasn't for the three year age gap they could have passed for twins. Rose was much more outgoing than Amelia and she was a massive flirt, which Amelia was sure would go down well with the guys when they met.<br>To her relief, Bam had made an effort to impress her family that night, and despite his untameable hair he looked as if he could pass for an average person. The meal went on smoothly, although the conversation was focused on Bam for the entire evening. Luckily Bam enjoyed being the centre of attention and he soon won over Amelia's parents.

In a matter of days the first day of the festival had arrived. Prior to this, Amelia had enjoyed giving the guys a guided tour of her home town, which was considerably less impressive than West Chester, but they seemed to have fun nonetheless. Dico was adamant that he wanted to see the Queen and as much as Amelia tried to explain to him that they were nowhere near London, he was unable to comprehend the lack of royalty on his first trip to the UK.  
>To the guys' horror, they arrived at the festival at five in the morning in order to avoid getting stuck in traffic. Amelia climbed out of the car, shivering a little in her shorts and wellies.<br>"You look so fucking hot!" Bam whispered into her ear as they helped to unload the car.  
>"You won't be saying that by Sunday when we've not showered for two days and my hair looks greasier than a chip frier." She laughed, handing him a backpack full of food.<br>Spending the weekend in a campsite with her family and new friends was going to be interesting to say the least. Amelia and Bam had a tent to themselves. Her parents shared a tent, and Rose and her friend Taylor shared a tent. As for the guys, Dico and Raab shared a two man tent, as did Dunn and Johnny while Chris, Ehren and Steve-O shared a four man tent. It took Dico and Raab at least an hour to set up their tent, during which time everyone else was either cracking open their beer or setting off to explore the site.  
>When the bands started playing, Amelia and Bam wandered off to watch some of the acts. The majority of people were sitting down on the grass in the hot sun. Amelia and Bam joined them and sat a small distance from the stage. Before long Johnny and Dunn appeared with cardboard pint size cups of beer in each hand.<br>"Four quid for a pint?" Johnny exclaimed in a fake English accent.  
>Amelia laughed. "It's always been extortionate."<br>"Did you know Dunn thinks you sister is hot."Johnny laughed.  
>"Everyone thinks my sister is hot." Amelia sighed.<br>"Yeah but Dunn really likes her." Johnny grinned, stressing the 'ee' in 'really' in his cute voice.  
>Dunn punched Johnny but he had turned considerably red in the face.<br>"Oh my God he really does fancy her doesn't he?" Amelia smacked a hand to her forehead in despair. "She's my little sister! I don't want her getting led astray by you losers!"  
>"I don't think she needs any help from them babe." Bam laughed, pointing behind Dunn where Rose and Taylor had appeared, skipping over to them with two beers in each hand.<br>Amelia raised her eyebrow, taking in her younger sister's intoxicated state.  
>"Hiya sis." Rose laughed, taking a seat between Bam and Dunn. "Are you ever gonna introduce me to your friends?"<br>Up until now, Amelia had tried to keep the guys away from Rose, but she knew it was inevitable that they would end up getting to know one another, so she shrugged.  
>"This is Johnny, and this is Ryan." Amelia said, gesturing to the guys.<br>Rose grinned at Dunn and Bam nudged Amelia in the ribs. She soon put him in his place with a sharp look.  
>"I need a drink." She said, standing up and nearly walking into Ehren and Chris who had been making their way over. She slipped her arm around Ehren's and pulled him in the direction of the beer tent. He knew better than to protest. Ten minutes they returned, holding as many cups of beer as they possibly could and then distributing them.<br>That night Amelia, Ehren and Bam were in the dance tent when they spotted Dunn kissing a girl. As they approached the couple Amelia was shocked to see that it was Rose. Amelia knew it was futile to do or say anything, so she resolved to leave them to it in the hope that it was simply a brief summer fling. Bam and Johnny were quick to tease Dunn when he returned to the campsite later on.  
>"Dude I really like her." He said seriously.<br>Amelia remained silent, staring at Dunn defiantly, but she knew it was no use. What Rose wanted, Rose always got, and that included Dunn.

For the remaining days of the festival, Amelia and the guys spent their time drinking and listening to a range of different bands. It was a nice to spend time with Bam and her family, and to her surprise they seemed to be getting on really well. Bam and her father had bonded over their joint love of beer. After the festival, they stayed in England for another two nights. Rose and Dunn had been inseparable for the entire time and despite Amelia's protesting, her parents had allowed him to stay in the house when they returned.  
>They said their goodbyes at the airport, and Amelia chose not to watch as Dunn and Rose kissed each other. She had promised that Rose could come and stay when she was not at college and Rose was already counting down the weeks.<br>"It was so lovely to meet all of you." Amelia's mum smiled, kissing everyone on the cheek while her father shook their hands. Bam got the biggest hug and kiss of all, a sure sign that he had made a good impression.  
>Hand in hand, Amelia and Bam boarded the plane.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Back in West Chester, life continued at its weird and wonderful pace. Amelia returned from the supermarket one afternoon to find Dico on the roof of the castle dressed as a knight, battling with Raab who was dressed as a Viking. She stood and watched them for a few seconds, slightly amused, until Novak appeared in all his naked glory to help her unload the shopping.  
>During the gap between filming Jackass and Viva La Bam the guys became restless, and if she had wanted to, Amelia could have easily filmed enough footage for the second series in those few weeks alone. Every morning she awoke to find something else had been destroyed or renovated, usually belonging to Vito.<p>

The Jackass premiere was fast approaching, and Bam, Amelia and Ryan would be flying back to LA, along with April and Phil, to attend. As Dico was not the greatest fan of flying, he would be staying in West Chester, and Rake had volunteered to house sit, or rather babysit Novak, Dico and Raab.  
>They ended up staying in the same hotel as they had during the filming. The staff remembered them well and seemed terrified when Bam and Ryan's faces appeared at the reception desk. Amelia couldn't blame them. The rooms had been trashed on their last visit.<br>Amelia was incredibly nervous. This would be the first time that she appeared hand in hand with Bam in front of the cameras, rather than behind them, and she was more than a little worried about what the press would write about her. It was inevitable that they would judge her so she was determined to make a good impression.  
>Ryan had invited Rose to the premiere so he met her at the airport in LA a few days after they had arrived themselves. Rose was in a constant state of excitement, having never been to the US before. She was even more excited about the premiere, and the two sisters had been shopping for the perfect dresses. Rose chose a striking red dress that was cut just above her knee. It had a red corsage on one shoulder and it emphasised her slim physique. Amelia on the other hand opted for a deep purple dress that reached her knees, with a silver belt around the waist and matching silver heels. April styled her hair into a loose up do and she completed her look with a pair of diamond earrings that Bam had bought her the day before.<br>"You look beautiful." Gasped Bam, his mouth hanging open as Amelia descended the stairs into the hotel lobby.  
>She blushed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. A loud cough announced the presence of Dunn and Rose. Amelia and Bam pulled apart, smiling.<br>A limo picked Bam, Amelia, April, Phil, Ryan and Rose up from their hotel. They would meet the others on the red carpet. Amelia gulped as she took a look at the amount of people who had gathered. Bam squeezed her hand.  
>"Relax, it will be fun."<br>Amelia smiled nervously. Rose was practising her own smiles for the camera with a glass of champagne in her hand to the amusement of Ryan.  
>"They'll love you." He grinned, watching Rose with adoring eyes. Amelia smiled. Her sister could have done worse. Ryan was a lovely guy and she knew he would never do anything to hurt Rose.<br>Sure enough the cameras were flashing continuously from the moment Bam opened the door. He climbed out, holding Amelia's hand. She was blinded by the flashes but her own excitement got the better of her and she grinned widely as the paparazzi snapped pictures of the four of them. They posed for what seemed like hundreds of shots, including individual pictures and a family picture of Bam with his parents. A little further down the carpet, Amelia, Bam, Ryan and Rose were joined by Johnny, Steve and Chris. They stood for a big group photo, before finally making their way into the cinema.  
>The room was already crowded, and Amelia, Bam and the other cast members were the last to take their seats on the front row. Amelia glanced around to see Rick, Lance, Dimitry and the other crew members at the front on the other side of the aisle. Amelia took her seat between Bam and Johnny and the film began.<p>

Amelia was fully relaxed by the time they reached the after party. She was impressed with the way the film had come together, and it was received well by the audience who had laughed for the duration of the screening.  
>The party was exclusively for the cast, crew and families, but there were several professional photographers around to take publicity shots. Amelia spent most of the night mingling and catching up with her friends. It was nice to see the Jackass guys again, especially Johnny. She had missed him since they had returned from the festival.<br>"Amelia, this is fantastic!" Rose exclaimed, finishing another glass of wine.  
>Amelia laughed. "Well seeing as you and Dunn are pretty serious, maybe you'll get used to it."<br>Rose giggled. "I can't believe it. Everything's happening so fast."  
>Amelia knew the feeling and nodded slightly.<br>"I like him so much you know. He's so lovely. I wish I didn't have to leave." Rose sighed.  
>"You know Bam would let you move in in a flash, but you need to finish college and get your degree." Amelia told her gently.<br>"I know." Rose peered into her empty glass. "I guess I better make the most of this while it lasts."  
>Amelia gave her sister a hug, before Rose wandered off to find Dunn and another drink. When Rose had left, Johnny approached Amelia and gave her a very drunken kiss on the cheek.<br>"We couldn't have done it without you Amelia." He smiled, swaying ever so slightly.  
>"Well thank you for giving me the chance." She laughed, taking his arm to steady him.<br>"You were the only woman for the job." He laughed. "And I don't just mean that none of the others wanted the job." He stuck out his tongue. "I mean, you're amazing. Bam's a lucky guy. If he ever hurts you I'll kill him."  
>"I appreciate that Johnny. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."<br>She went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the same moment and inadvertently their lips brushed against one another. Johnny laughed and hugged her, before wandering off. Amelia watched him disappear into the crowd, touching a finger to her lips where they had met Johnny's. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist and she spun around, coming face to face with Bam.  
>"I've missed you." He whined, pressing his lips against hers.<br>"I've missed you too." She giggled, putting her arms around his neck and swaying with him to the music.  
>"Come outside with me? The music's too loud."<br>Amelia followed Bam to the back of the club and out of the door, but not before Bam had grabbed them both another glass of wine. They sat down on the wall and Amelia stared up into the clear night sky.  
>"Are you enjoying yourself?" Bam asked her, touching her arm.<br>"Yes thanks." She smiled. "Tonight's been amazing."  
>"I mean in general, with me?" he looked into her eyes. "Are you happy?"<br>Amelia softened her gaze. "Bam. I've had the best year of my life with you. I still wake up every morning amazed that you're lying next to me. I can't believe the way things have turned out, I could never have imagined I would end up here at a film premiere, with an amazing job and all these amazing friends. But most importantly, there's you. And you are everything to me."  
>"So you're happy?" he repeated, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.<br>"I'm more than happy, I'm over the moon." She kissed him gently but passionately.  
>Bam pulled away and took her hands in his. "Amelia. I thought my life was good until I met you, but I was wrong. Life with you is incredible. You've taught me the meaning of true happiness and true love. Every day I spend with you is a blessing. I'll never forget the moment you turned up on my doorstep because that is the day my life changed forever. I love you so much."<br>"I love you too." Amelia whispered, her eyes starting to water.

Amelia could not remember getting back to the hotel, but she found herself flat on the bed, still fully dressed. Bam was standing bare-chested at the other end of the room, pouring two glasses of champagne. Amelia lay still and admired his body for a few minutes until he realised that she had woken up.  
>"I think we should have our own after party." He grinned, winking at her and approaching the bed.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

When her hangover from the Jackass premiere lasted for two weeks, Amelia knew that something was not quite right. She had struggled to get out of bed or keep any food down since that night and at first she assumed it must be food poisoning. However, none of the others had been affected, so Bam and April had tried persuading her to go to the doctors. Amelia hated doctors and point blank refused to go, ignoring their protests.  
>On the fifteenth day of her illness, Amelia emerged from the bedroom looking tired and pale. The guys were all happy to see that she was in fact alive, as Bam had kept her hidden away in the bedroom in a bid for her to get better. After all this time in one room, she was feeling claustrophobic and in desperate need of fresh air. The smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen made her stomach turn, but she was determined to be strong.<br>"Any idea what's up with you yet?" Novak asked, ever the gentleman as she entered the room.  
>Amelia laughed and shook her head. "It's nice to see you too Novak."<br>"Maybe you were abducted by aliens?" Dico offered from the worktop, making her a cup of tea, which she had to refuse. He was a fireman today.  
>"What? Seriously Dico?" Bam shook his head, keeping his worried eyes on Amelia. "How are you feeling babe? Do you want to lie down?"<br>"Bam, I'm fine. I've only just got up." She smiled, patting his arm gently and sitting down at the kitchen table between Novak and Raab. He fussed over her far too much.  
>Bam eyed her suspiciously, but chose not to say anything. Despite her illness, Amelia had been acting weirdly for the past few days. She flinched if he touched her and would not get undressed in front of him. By now of course, Amelia knew that this illness was not food poisoning, and she was also fairly sure it was not a stomach bug. The third possibility however, was far more worrying. She kept these feelings to herself in the hope that she would be better any day now.<br>"Hi sweetie, it's nice to see that you're feeling better." April appeared in the kitchen and shot Amelia a meaningful glance.  
>Amelia smiled back, her face masking her real emotions. It was April she had to worry about. April had already suggested the dreaded third possibility to Amelia last week when Bam had left her alone for a few hours.<p>

"That's not possible April." Amelia had laughed. "We're always careful."  
>"Accidents happen." April had said quietly, sitting on the end of the bed and handing her a small cardboard box. "I think you should consider it."<br>That was the moment when the seeds of doubt had been sown in Amelia's mind. She thought back to the night of the premiere and realised that she couldn't remember whether or not they had used protections, it had all been such a blur.  
>It wasn't until a few days later when she missed her period that Amelia realised she really was in trouble. She that knew April would tell Bam, so earlier that morning Amelia had confided in the only person she knew she could fully trust. Johnny.<br>"Hey babe?"Johnny greeted her.  
>"Hey Johnny, how's it going?"<br>"Everything's sweet this end, yourself?"  
>"I'm still not well..."<br>"Oh that sucks, you been to the doctor yet?"  
>"No, I don't think I'm actually ill..." Amelia hesitated.<br>"Huh?"  
>Amelia took a deep breath and lowered her voice in case anyone was eavesdropping. "I think I might be pregnant."<br>"Holy shit."  
>"Johnny?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"What the fuck am I going to do!"<br>Johnny had calmed her down and told her to follow April's advice and take the test. He promised that he would be there for her no matter what and asked her to ring him when she took the test. If she wouldn't tell Bam beforehand, then at least she would have someone there to support her.

Amelia sat with the guys for an hour or two, trying desperately to keep her mind off the impending task. It worked wonders, as Raab and Dico kept her entertained as usual, re-enacting scenes from obscure films, that hardly anyone had actually seen.  
>"God, you dicks have NO taste in movies! Amelia is the only one who's got any right!" Dico complained, when everyone had passed for the fifth time. He had just scribbled all over himself in black biro and Amelia had correctly guessed <em>Memento<em>, whilst the others looked on blankly and mildly amused by his antics_. _  
>After the game had come to an end, Amelia and Bam cuddled up on the sofa, watching films for a while until he had to go out on some errands.<br>The time had come. Amelia made her excuses and headed upstairs into the bathroom. The cardboard box was in her handbag already. She opened it up and read the instructions quickly, before ringing her best friend.  
>"You know what to do right?" Johnny said gently over the phone.<br>"Yes." Amelia replied, meekly, gripping the phone as if it were her lifeline.  
>"It'll be okay whatever Amelia." He told her firmly. "Bam loves you, and I'm here for you."<br>"Thank you."  
>"Ring me back when you've done it."<br>"Okay."  
>After following the instructions, Amelia slid down the wall of the bathroom so that she was in a crouching position, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know if she could bring herself to look at the test for fear of what it might show her. What she really needed right now was support from Bam, but she couldn't tell him, at least not until she knew for sure.<br>She had no idea how he would react to this. Would he really want to bring a child into the world? What if it was positive? She was not ready to become a mother; she was barely an adult herself.  
>Memories of her past life came flooding back to her. She remembered the pregnancy sc are she had had just over a year ago with Callum and how her life had been turned upside down since then. If she really was pregnant, there was no doubt in her mind that she would keep the baby, but what this would mean for her relationship with Bam was unclear.<br>Amelia knew that she should call Johnny back, but that would just delay the truth for even longer, and she wasn't sure of how much longer her nerves could take this uncertainty.  
>Amelia took a deep breath and looked at the piece of plastic in her hand. It was now or never.<br>"Oh my God."


	21. Chapter 21

Johnny had convinced Amelia to bite the bullet and tell Bam the truth as soon as possible. The longer she left it, the harder it would be.  
>"Bam, we need to talk." Amelia said hesitantly, following him into the kitchen. She had been waiting anxiously for him to return for the past few hours. He had finally got home from a meeting with his agent and was raiding the fridge for a snack.<br>"Shoot." He grinned, taking a seat at the table. Amelia closed the door behind her and sat opposite him.  
>"Erm, there's no easy way of telling you this."<br>"Telling me what?" Bam raised an eyebrow.  
>"I'm pregnant."<br>"You're what?" Bam spat out his food in shock.  
>"Pregnant." Amelia repeated, unable to keep up her facade any longer. The tears started to fall again and she broke down.<br>Bam started across the table at his girlfriend, completely lost for words. He knew he had to say something, but what? He got up from his chair and took Amelia in his arms.  
>"It's okay babe." He told her, even though he wasn't sure of this himself.<br>Amelia shook her head. " No it's not." She sobbed.  
>Bam curbed his own thoughts and focused on comforting Amelia.<br>"We'll make this work." He told her, stroking her hair.

A few hours later, Amelia's tears had ceased, and she and Bam sat in silence, his arms wrapped tightly around her as if he was scared she might disappear if he let her go. No one had entered the kitchen during that time. Maybe they had sensed the tension in the air.  
>"Holy shit." Bam broke the silence, his voice a little shaky.<br>"Holy fucking shit." Amelia corrected him and they both burst out laughing.  
>"This is ridiculous." Bam continued.<br>"Ri-god-damn-diculous." She corrected him again.  
>"I love you Amelia Jones." Bam kissed her firmly on the lips and convinced himself that everything was going to be ok.<br>"I love you too Bam Margera."

They managed to talk themselves around, trying to make the best of a bad situation. Maybe being parents would be fun? It would be a challenge that was for sure. Before telling everyone their news, Bam booked Amelia an appointment at the doctors for the next day, just to confirm that she really was pregnant.

"I hate the doctors." Amelia mumbled, sitting next to Bam in the surgery waiting room.  
>Bam squeezed her hand. "Me too."<br>She laughed, noticing that he was looking just as nervous as she felt. It was the first time she had left the house since feeling ill, and she had not even managed to do anything with her hair or put on makeup.  
>"Amelia Jones."<br>At the sound of her name, Amelia jumped up and she and Bam anxiously made their way into the consultation room.

Less than an hour later, Amelia and Bam were on their way back to Castle Bam with the knowledge that Amelia was indeed one hundred percent pregnant.  
>"I guess we should break the news to them." Bam said quietly after turning off the ignition in the Hummer.<br>Amelia nodded silently, with her seatbelt still fastened. Telling people the news would make the situation seem so much more real.  
>Bam asked Dunn to round up the troops into the living room, as he wanted to talk to everyone.<br>"Ape, Phil, guys, listen up." Bam yelled, gaining the attention of his friends and family. He held Amelia's hand firmly in his. Amelia glanced at April and could tell that she already knew from the insane grin slowly spreading across her face.  
>"We have some news." Bam continued, and Amelia could feel him squeezing her hand tighter. They were both in need of reassurance, and hopefully telling everyone would achieve this,<br>"We're having a baby." He finished.  
>After a few seconds of stunned silence, the room erupted in cheers of celebration.<br>"Congratulations!" April yelped, running over and embracing Amelia and her son. "I'm so happy for you!"  
>"Can I be the Godfather? I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!" exclaimed Dico, jumping on the spot excitedly.<br>"I really think you should name it after me, even if it's a girl." Ryan mused.  
>Amelia and Bam smiled at each other, listening to their friends talk excitedly about the future.<br>"Everything is going to be ok." Bam whispered into Amelia's ear. "Now let's have a party."  
>While Bam got the preparations underway for a party in the next few days, Amelia found time to ring her parents and drop the bombshell. It was nearly as difficult as telling Bam.<br>In the end she just spat it out and told them the truth. Although they were stunned to begin with, her mother eventually warmed up to the idea and booked a flight over to West Chester for a few weeks time.  
>Rose was even more excited as it would give her the opportunity to spend time with Ryan.<p>

Bam invited the whole of the Jackass crew over to West Chester for the party. Bam was attempting to place Amelia under house arrest, but that didn't stop her from picking the guys up at the airport.  
>"Congratulations!" Johnny shouted, running over and hugging Amelia and Bam.<br>"Thanks." They smiled, happy to see their friend again so soon after the premiere.  
>"Let's get this show on the road!"<br>Bam made sure the party was a big one. He invited everyone they knew, and then some. Amelia couldn't drink, but found herself the centre of attention all night as the guys offered suggestions of baby names and put in requests to be god parents.  
>"At this rate the poor kid is gonna have about twenty godfathers!" Bam laughed, after Pontius had pitched his own application.<br>"Aren't godparents supposed to be good influences?" Amelia grinned, glancing at the eager looking Pontius, Steve-O and Dave.  
>"Nah that was in the past. Nowadays they're supposed to be fucking cool dudes!" explained Steve-O.<br>"And you don't get much cooler than me." Winked Pontius, giving Amelia a sexy grin.  
>"No offence, but I'm looking at a cross dresser, a professional shitter, and...Steve-O. "Amelia joked. "I don't think any of those things constitute as an acceptable godparent."<br>"Well who are you gonna pick then?" whined Steve-O. "You've got four places to fill seeing as we're all single, two guys will have to be the godmothers. Fairy godmothers!"  
>Amelia and Bam exchanged looks of amusement.<br>"I think Amelia should pick two, and Bam should pick two." Pontius announced, realising this would give him a higher chance of getting picked by one parent.  
>"Well Dunn and Knoxville are out of the picture cos they're gonna be uncles." Bam decided, grinning at his friends. Johnny and Dunn high fived in jubilation.<br>"Okay then." Amelia hesitated. "Ehren and Dico are my two choices. Ehren because he's so lovely and is probably the most sensible out of all of you. And Dico because he's just so entertaining."  
>"Thank you Amelia!" Ehren gasped, and hugged her tightly.<br>"Fuck yeah!" grinned Dico, punching the air in triumph.  
>Everyone else turned to Bam with baited breath. It reminded Amelia of choosing teams for sports in school. Nobody wanted to be left at the end.<br>"No offence Novak, Dave and Steve-O, but I think for obvious reasons I'm going to have to rule you three out."  
>Steve-O and the other two accepted this more graciously than expected, although Bam did promise that if anyone did not fulfil their godfatherly duties, then he would be the first in line to take their place.<br>"It's gonna have to be Pontius and Raab." Bam decided finally. "Cos Pontius is sexy and Raab's got a cute butt!"  
>Everyone laughed and accepted these as valid reasons.<p>

A few days after the party, when the Jackass guys had left, Amelia and Bam lay in bed together discussing the future, and baby names.  
>"I like Brandon Jr." Bam teased.<br>"We're never going to come to an agreement are we?" Amelia laughed.  
>"I think we should let Dico choose." Bam joked, stroking her stomach softly.<br>"Now way." She laughed, closing her eyes in relaxation.  
>"When do you think you'll start showing?" he asked, putting his head gently to her stomach.<br>"I don't know." She shrugged, "I have no experience of pregnancy or babies."  
>"Me neither!" he admitted, laughing. "Are you happy?"<br>"Yes." She said after pausing for a moment.  
>"Are you?"<br>Bam nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Until the twelve week scan, Amelia hadn't been sure if she was really excited about the baby. She knew she wanted it, but it was so unexpected that she was still in shock. After seeing the little bump on the ultrasound however, her feelings changed and she knew from that moment on she would do anything to protect the child that was growing inside of her.  
>Around her, April and the guys were fussing and already planning for the baby's arrival. Bam had been supportive and went with her to the scan but it was hard to judge how excited he was because he had been so busy lately preparing for the next season of the show that she barely saw him.<p>

"Dunn, I need to talk to you dude." Said Bam, pulling his best friend aside one morning.  
>"What's up?" Dunn asked, following Bam across the garden. When they were safely out of earshot of the castle, Bam sat down by a tree with his head in his hands.<br>"I can't do this Ryan." He sighed, finally ready to reveal his true feelings.  
>"Can't do what?" his friend asked, looking concerned.<br>"I can't be a dad."  
>"Bam you better be joking right now you asshole." Dunn growled, sitting down beside him. "Do you know what you're saying?"<br>Bam didn't respond. The twelve week scan had shaken him up. It wasn't until he saw the tiny person growing inside Amelia that he realised the enormity of the situation and he knew he couldn't handle it.  
>"Dude!"<br>"I'm sorry, I just can't do this. She's better off without me."  
>"If you really think that then you're a fucking moron!" Dunn shouted, getting increasingly angrier.<br>"I know I am." Bam replied quietly.  
>"So what are you going to do? Run away?"<br>Once again Bam remained silent. He hadn't thought that far ahead.  
>"Oh you've got to be kidding me?" Dunn continued in disbelief.<br>Bam stood up and started to walk away, but Dunn was quicker and threw his fist forward quickly so that it hit Bam square in the face, giving him a black eye.  
>"I deserved that." Bam said, with a blank look on his face. Dunn could not believe it. Not once, in over fifteen years of knowing him, had Bam ever walked away from a fight. Dunn let him go and pulled out his phone to call April.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" April shouted, walking out of the castle and taking one look at the black eye and the expression on her youngest son's face.  
>"I need some space." He mumbled, cursing Dunn under his breath as he headed for the car.<br>"Does Amelia know?"  
>Bam said nothing.<br>"Brandon!" April only used his real name when she was furious.  
>"Just leave it mom." He replied, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.<br>She walked up to the window. "You're a fucking idiot, do you know that." She spat.  
>He nodded, putting on his sunglasses so that she could not see the tears glistening in his eyes.<br>"I'm ashamed to call you my son."  
>With one look back at the castle, Bam took off down the drive, leaving April in a cloud of dust.<p>

The tears began to fall now that the realisation set in. Bam wasn't sure if he could handle the responsibility of becoming a father. He knew that running away was a stupid thing to do, but when did he ever think about his actions? April's words echoed in his head. She had been right to scream at him. He was a terrible person and he didn't deserve his friends or family. As he drove, he tried not to let the image of Amelia's face fill his head. He wondered how she would react when she realised what he had done. She would be heartbroken and distraught. Bam bit his lip. He was so ashamed of himself. He was not fit to bring a child into this world. He was still a child himself.

When Amelia arrived home from town she walked into an unusually quiet house. It appeared that everyone had gone out, until she entered the living room and found April, Phil, Dico, Raab and Dunn sitting there in silence.  
>"What's going on guys?" she asked, looking from person to person. "Where are the others?"<br>Dunn was the first to speak. "Sit down Amelia."  
>She looked at him questioningly, but did as he had told her. "Dunn, what's wrong?"<br>Dunn bit his lip and glanced at April before standing up. "There's something you should know, and you're not going to like it."  
>Amelia's stomach somersaulted. She did not like the sound of this. "Dunn?"<br>He heaved a sigh and reluctantly spat it out. "Bam's gone."  
>"What do you mean 'gone'?" she laughed "Gone where?"<br>"We don't know sweetie." April said sadly. "He took off this morning. Novak and Rake have gone looking for him."  
>Amelia looked at Dunn again. From the fuss they were making about it, she got the impression that this wasn't just one of Bam's typical outings, where he would disappear without telling anyone and then return several hours later.<br>"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" she demanded, standing up in frustration. Dunn walked over to her and put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"I think he's having second thoughts about being a father." Dunn admitted supporting Amelia as she nearly dropped to the floor in disbelief.<br>"What!"  
>He sat her back down on the sofa and recounted his earlier conversation with Bam. By the time he had finished, tears were falling silently down her cheek. Without saying a word she left the room and made her way to her bedroom.<br>Amelia lay face down on the bed and cried until she had no energy left. She wasn't angry with Bam, she was angry with herself. She felt so stupid for having trusted him, when really he was just like Callum. How could she have been so blind? She remembered what a dick he had been when she first moved to West Chester. Having a baby was such a stupid idea. Now she was left to cope with it on her own. Her parents and Rose had returned home earlier that week and she didn't want to go crawling back to England and admitting that things hadn't worked out this time either. She fell into a fitful sleep.

After hours of driving, Bam realised he had no idea where he was going. It was getting dark and he couldn't drive all the way through the night. In the end he pulled into a motel and stocked up on beer and vodka. He was in for a lonely night, and the only company he deserved was alcohol. He had over twenty missed calls on his phone from Dunn and April, and even Knoxville back in Los Angeles, but not so much as a text from Amelia. Not that he deserved anything more.  
>After consuming the beer and vodka, Bam staggered across the road to the nearest bar. It was as grotty as the motel, but he didn't care. The off license had closed and he needed more alcohol to numb his pain. His head was now pleasantly light and the more he drank, the more Amelia's face blurred in his mind. The bartender did not seem to care that Bam had already had way too much to drink, and kept the beers flowing. Before long, Bam moved on to the whiskey, and all thoughts of his pregnant girlfriend had been drowned by the booze.<br>Eventually the bar shut and Bam was kicked out onto the street. It was lucky that his motel was so close, as he could barely stand, let alone walk, and after taking a few steps he threw his guts up on to the pavement to the disgust of a group of women passing by. He wiped his mouth and continued on his way to the motel, feeling the vomit burning the back of his throat. He managed to get inside his room, before collapsing in a drunken heap on the floor.

"Dude, you need to come over here." Dunn sighed over the phone to Knoxville. It had been two days since Bam's departure, and things in West Chester were rapidly declining. "Bam's still AWOL and Amelia's locked herself in solitary confinement for the past forty eight hours. Everything's falling apart."  
>"Relax Dunn, I'm on my way to the airport as we speak." Johnny reassured his friend. "Bam will come back when he's good and ready, he's not an idiot. And if he doesn't, well, then we'll go and get him."<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Amelia had not left her room for over a month. She couldn't see any reason to. Her whole life had fallen apart and she had no desire to let anyone pick up the pieces. April and the guys had tried desperately to coax her out but it was useless. She wouldn't even talk to anyone, including Johnny who had arrived a few days after Bam had left.  
>Johnny tried as hard as he could to get Amelia to open up. He would sit and talk at her about random subjects for hours and although she did not reply, he knew she was listening and he was sure she would crack sooner or later.<br>One particular afternoon Johnny entered her room and saw she was sitting up out of bed. He silently took a seat next to Amelia and put his arm around her in a comforting manner. She leant her head against him. Although she had not been the best of company over the past four weeks, she was glad he still made the effort to see her. There was nothing he could say to make her feel any differently, but his presence helped her in a way that she could not put into words.  
>Johnny was surprised to see her interact with him and he felt as if this could be the breakthrough he was after.<br>"Amelia..."  
>"Johnny..." she whispered hoarsely, her voice unused for so long.<br>She turned her head to look at him for a few seconds and without warning their lips met. The impact sent electricity running through Amelia's veins. It was as if the two of them had been possessed by some kind of supernatural force, for neither of them had intended for this to happen.  
>Kissing Johnny was completely different, thought Amelia. He was softer and warmer than Bam, and she felt inexplicably drawn to him. Her arms wrapped themselves around Johnny's neck, while his snaked their way around her waist and pulled her closer.<br>Suddenly they both pulled away, realising what had just taken place. One of them was aware that it was a terrible mistake; the other was unable to admit that it had felt so right. There was no need to exchange words and the silence continued. Eventually Johnny laid Amelia down in his arms and she fell into a dreamless sleep for the first time since Bam had left.

"I thought you said he'd come back when he was ready?" Dunn raised an eyebrow as he followed Johnny outside to the car.  
>"I also said that if he didn't we would go and get him." Johnny reminded Dunn, gesturing for him to get in the car.<br>Dunn shrugged his shoulders. "I've been looking for him for weeks, what makes you think we're going to find him tonight?"  
>"Because my friend, I know where to look."<br>Dunn had been a little surprised by Johnny's sudden desire to bring Bam back. For weeks he had been reassuring them that he would return of his own accord, but now tonight there was a strange urgency to Knoxville's voice when he had asked for Dunn's help.

Bam had been spending the past four weeks in the motel, drinking himself into oblivion every night. At the end of the fourth week he returned from the bar across the road in an awful state as usual, only to find that his door was already open. Thinking little of this he made it to his bed where he was surprised to find Knoxville and Dunn sitting there.  
>"Okay asshole, it's time to talk." Knoxville said, unusually serious.<br>Bam muttered under his breath and joined his friends on the bed. "Whaddayawant?" he slurred.  
>"Do you want to hit him or shall I?" Knoxville asked, looking from Dunn to Bam.<br>"The pleasure's all yours." Ryan shrugged, looking at the pathetic excuse for his best friend. "My knuckle still hurts from last time."  
>"I've never been the type to kick a man when he's down." Knoxville sighed. "Although if you don't sort yourself out I will make an exception for you Bam."<br>Bam groaned, feeling the full effects of the night's whiskey and vodka. "Need to sleep."  
>"We'll let him sleep it off." Knoxville said to Dunn. "We can deal with him in the morning."<p>

The next morning Bam woke up and suddenly remembered his visitors from the night before. Sure enough they had not left, and were standing, arms folded, at the end of the bed.  
>"What is this? The fucking military?" Bam moaned, nursing an evil hangover.<br>"This is how it's going down Margera. You come home with us and apologise to Amelia. Beg for her forgiveness if you have to, but this is your only chance. Make the wrong decision and Amelia and the baby are coming to live with me in LA."  
>Bam stared wide eyed at Knoxville, and then at Dunn, who was looking confused. Neither of them could tell if Johnny was being serious. Before Bam could respond, Knoxville continued.<br>"I care about Amelia and I can't stand to see what you're doing to her. If you weren't my friend I'd have made a move months ago, but I'm not a jerk. So the choice is yours, I'm going for breakfast. Dunn?"  
>Dunn glanced sadly at Bam, before following Johnny out of the room. They walked in silence to the nearby cafe and it wasn't until their food arrived that Dunn said something.<br>"You love her don't you?"  
>Johnny stared at his plate. "I can't help it."<br>Dunn nodded.  
>"I love her like a sister, but I've been in love with her this whole time as well." Johnny admitted, surprising himself. He had never admitted this to anyone before, not even himself.<br>"I would never do anything to mess up what Amelia and Bam have." Johnny told Dunn. "But I meant what I said in the motel. I'll invite her to LA if he fucks this up."  
>"What about making a move?" Dunn asked, tucking into his breakfast despite the sombre conversation taking place.<br>"I was only half kidding with that." Johnny sighed. "Bam's my friend and I didn't want to be that guy. I know I was the one who talked her into giving him a chance but I was so fucking into her when we first met. I swear if it hadn't been for Bam..."  
>"You know she loves you too right." Dunn said gently. "Maybe not in the same way, but I know how much she cares about you, it's clear from the way she talks about you. And I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there for her this month."<br>Johnny smiled appreciatively at Dunn and they finished their breakfast quickly.  
>When they returned to the motel, Bam was sitting in the driving seat of his Hummer wearing clean clothes and looking clean shaven. Dunn and Knoxville exchanged looks, before approaching the car.<br>"You good to drive dude?" Dunn asked his friend concernedly.  
>Bam nodded, gladly accepting the bacon sandwich that Johnny had brought for him.<br>"I'll see you back at the castle." Johnny muttered to Ryan, before heading to his own car. Ryan nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of the Hummer.

Amelia was still wrestling with her guilt over kissing Johnny when she heard someone open her door. She pretended to be asleep as the footsteps grew closer and closer. She still didn't want to talk to anyone and she wasn't sure if she could face Johnny. Trying hard not to move, she hoped that whoever it was would go away if they thought she was asleep.  
>"Amelia?"<br>There was no mistaking that voice. She would recognise it for the rest of her life. Bam. She froze. She had not anticipated this.  
>"Are you awake?" he whispered.<br>What should she do?  
>"If you're listening, I know there's nothing I can say to make up for what I've done. I know I've made a lot of bad choices in the past and this was probably the worst, but this morning I made my final choice, and that was to be with you. Even if you don't want me, I'm going to be here. I will follow you to the end of the earth. Now it's you who has to make a choice Amelia."<br>She felt him push something into her hand. It was small and square shaped. Curiosity got the better of Amelia and she rose from her pretend sleep. She glanced at the box in her hand and then at Bam. He looked tired and upset, but he was still the same Bam she had loved.  
>"Did you hear all of that?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She nodded silently, turning her gaze back to the box.<br>"Open it." He said. "It won't make up for the past, but it's a promise for the future."  
>Amelia gave in and opened the box carefully. To her amazement there was a beautiful diamond ring inside.<br>"Bam..."Amelia finally spoke. "Is this what I think it is?"  
>Bam nodded, and sat down on the end of her bed. "Amelia Jones, will you marry me?"<p> 


	24. Chapter 24 The End

"Amelia Jones, will you marry me?"  
>Amelia stared in disbelief at the man sitting at the end of her bed and the diamond ring in front of her.<br>"I..." she hesitated, wrestling with her emotions. As much as she hated him right now, she knew that deep down they belonged together. And he had come back hadn't he? She hadn't expected that. She hadn't planned on that.  
>"Amelia..."<br>"Yes." She replied, surprising even herself. "Yes I will."  
>Bam jumped in joy and pulled her into his arms, trying to avoid her growing bump.<br>"I love you so much." He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
>"I love you too Bam, just don't ever do anything like that to me again!"<p>

Ryan waited anxiously downstairs, wondering whether or not Bam would be able to get through to Amelia. He was also waiting for Knoxville to get back. It had been a while since he and Bam had returned and Knoxville hadn't been far behind them. Then again, perhaps he needed to clear his head after admitting his feelings to Ryan.  
>It had always been clear there was something between Knoxville and Amelia but Dunn had always assumed they were just good friends. He had never for a second imagined that Knoxville might have felt something more for Amelia. He thought about Bam and the appalling way he had treated Amelia for the past month. Knoxville might be a dick but it pained Dunn to acknowledge that he would treat Amelia a whole lot better than his best friend had.<br>Dunn shook these thoughts from his mind when he heard the castle door open. Knoxville walked quietly into the kitchen with his shades on and pulled up a seat by Dunn.  
>"No one in?" he inquired casually.<br>Dunn shook his head. "Amelia and Bam are upstairs but I haven't a clue where the others are."  
>It was impossible to read Knoxville's expression with his glasses on but Ryan could sense he was in deep thought.<br>"Ryan." He began. People only addressed him by his first name when they were being deadly serious. To add to the seriousness, Johnny removed his shades.  
>"Please don't say anything to Bam or Amelia about what I told you this morning. Promise me."<br>"Of course dude." Dunn replied, patting Johnny's arm. "I promise."  
>Johnny smiled at Dunn. You could always count on him, no matter what the situation. Johnny had known that Amelia was always going to be off limits, even if Bam fucked things up. His plan to take her back to LA might have been well-meant, but even if she had agreed to go with him, things would never have worked out between them. She had too much history with Bam and the group dynamics of the Jackass crew would be destroyed forever. It was impossible.<br>Dunn and Knoxville heard footsteps descending the stairs and exchanged apprehensive glances. As the footsteps approached the kitchen they found themselves holding their breath in suspense. Bam pushed open the door and greeted them with a blank expression. Despite this, the spark had returned to his eyes and both Knoxville and Dunn could sense that whatever was coming must be positive.  
>Sure enough, standing behind their friend was Amelia. Bam stood to the side to reveal her. Her long brown hair was a mess and she looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, but she was still as beautiful as ever, thought Johnny, smiling to himself.<br>It was a shock for Ryan to see Amelia out of her bedroom. He was surprised at how much her baby bump had grown since Bam had taken off a month ago. Even in sweats and an oversized hoody it was obvious she was pregnant.  
>Bam put his arm around Amelia and drew her closer to him. Things were looking good.<br>"Well?" Dunn said, impatiently.  
>"We're getting married." Bam laughed.<br>Amelia giggled as Dunn and Johnny's jaws dropped in surprise. She had to admit, it was a surprise for her as well. Until she had kissed Johnny she wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive Bam for leaving her but it had made her realise her true feelings for both Johnny and Bam.  
>Amelia had decided not to mention the kiss to Bam. She couldn't shake the feeling that it might have meant a lot more to the both of them than either would admit, but even if that was the case, it was best left alone. Johnny was her best friend and there was no way she was willing to jeopardise that. The guilt she had felt after their lips had touched had eaten away at her and all she had wanted was for Bam to return and for him to tell her that everything was going to be ok.<br>Sure enough, that was what had happened and despite how much she hated him for leaving, Amelia could not deny her love for Bam. Maybe everything was going to be ok after all.  
>She smiled at Johnny as he got up from the table.<br>"Congratulations guys!" he grinned, hugging the two of them.  
>"Yeah, nice one." Dunn laughed, kissing Amelia on the cheek and patting Bam on the back.<br>"Have you set a date yet? I better check my diary!" Johnny teased.

Amelia lay on the sofa as she watched the guys jerking around. Her bump was growing rapidly now, and as she draped her hand over her stomach protectively, she felt the baby kick once again.  
>"Bam come here!" she smiled, trying not to move.<br>Amelia was now eight months pregnant and extremely uncomfortable. Not only did she have a baby on the way, but also a wedding to plan for and between them, Bam and the guys would not let her lift a finger. Not that she could do all that much even if she was given the chance. April had been especially helpful with the wedding preparations. They had set a date for a year's time, when Amelia could fit into her dream wedding dress rather than shuffle down the aisle like an elephant. April had, however, booked the church and a reception venue, sent out the invitations, and hired a caterer. Bam and his friends had, of course, been left in charge of the entertainment.  
>Bam hurried over to where she was spread out across the sofa. She took Bam's hand, and placed it on her swollen stomach. "Can you feel it?" she grinned. The look on Bam's face confirmed that he too could feel their baby kicking.<br>"Wow." He stared at Amelia in awe.  
>"You know how I'm best man." Smiled Dunn. "Does that mean I get to sleep with the bridesmaid?"<br>Amelia shook her head laughing. Rose was going to be her bridesmaid. "You mean you haven't already?"  
>Dunn blushed a little and Amelia gasped. "You haven't! Oh my God Ryan, tell me you haven't slept with my little sister already!"<br>Dunn said nothing and Amelia made to get up and scold him, but in her condition she settled for throwing a cushion at him, and Dico obliged by punching Dunn in the balls.  
>"Thanks babe." She laughed at Dico.<br>Bam kept his hand on Amelia's stomach and couldn't stop smiling. Things were really starting to look up for him. With a fiancée and a baby on the way, Bam had everything he could ever wish for. Sometimes at night he would lie awake and think about all the mistakes he had made along the way, and god had there been a few, but then he would roll over and feel Amelia lying next to him with their baby growing inside her and he would realise that what had happened in the past was not important. They had the whole of their lives to look forward to.

The end.


End file.
